War for a Spark
by Elenacee
Summary: After the events of Love Infected... Arcee was sent on a mission with Knock Out, forced to co-operate with him. The two of them manage to get a bit closer, but Arcee still dislikes him... but that changes when they meet their worst enemy again; the one who was responsible for their partners' death. And so it begins... Knock Out's war for a spark. Knock Out X Arcee
1. Chapter 1

_War for a Spark_

Chapter 1: Coming to the start

Arcee was walking down the hall, but before she entered the main room, she looked into it to see who's there.

She wanted to be alone, far away from the others, but she realized that they were standing in a line while Ultra Magnus was walking around, like he was waiting for something.

For someone.

And this person was no other than Arcee.

-_I hope it is not about me and Knock Out. –_She thought when she realized that she wasn't the only one missing; the red medic wasn't there too.

She sighed, and then put her servo onto the door.

She was about to enter, but then something hit her from the back. She fell onto the floor, still in the hall, and no one heard anything.

She opened her optics, seeing a red painted servo next to her.

Nobody was painted red, except Knock Out.

Then he opened his optics, seeing a blue figure, and he knew that this was Arcee.

He stood up first, and cleaned some dust that was on him.

She wanted to hit him onto the floor and shout at him, but then he helped her get up. She was still mad, but the next sentence he said cooled her down.

- Forgive me. I guess I was in a hurry.

He opened the door and let her go first, and she was excepting from him to say something like _Ladies first. _But she waited and saw that he isn't going to say anything anymore, and she considered it strange.

- Knock Out, are you all right? –She asked while still looking mad a bit.

- Why shouldn't I be? I was the one who rushed into you. Again, sorry for that. –He said looking into her optics.

She turned around and said –Fine. Just… watch where you step.

She was expecting a joke from him, but he just said- I… will consider that.

She stopped for a moment, but then entered the room, and he did that right after her.

- Where have you been? –Smokescreen asked, but Knock Out who was standing right next to him didn't say a word.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ultra Magnus when he realized he isn't going to tell.

- As you might know, the war is getting closer to us, and I expect from you that you work hard now. It may have even started, without us realizing it. So I'll send you _all, _even you Ratchet, -he said while looking over to Ratchet and then back to the line, - to go to different areas to search for signs of war. I'll split you into pairs.

He looked onto the line, looking just like he was matching them up.

Then he nodded his head.

- Ratchet and I will go out into space to search for other ships. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, you'll go all around Cybertron. And remember, there will be no Ground Bridges; you have to stay on guard for ten days.

- Yes, sir! –Smokescreen immediately stated and put a servo at his forehead.

-Then, we are ready to roll out. –Ultra Magnus said and turned around.

-Wait, what about me? –Arcee asked.

- You were in stasis for two weeks; I don't think you could handle this…

- I could. –She immediately responded as she didn't want to stay here with the red doctor.

Ultra Magnus was thinking about it, looking into her optics that were now full of willpower.

-… Fine. You'll go with Knock Out, then.

- Thank you Ultra Magnus, I won't… Wait, what? –She asked and widened her optics.

- I can't let you go alone, you'll need backup. And since there is no one except Knock Out…

Arcee tilted her head to see Knock Out. He was looking at his "nails".

- Can't I just go alone? I can handle it…

- Out of question. –He said and strictly looked over to her.

She was silent for a moment, and then asked- Where to?

- To Earth.

…

They were all getting ready. Smokescreen and Bulkhead were joking around once again, so Ultra Magnus had to scold them. Ratchet was looking at the energon reserves.

Arcee was leaning onto the wall, while Knock Out was walking into circles. He seemed nervous, but she was even more nervous than him.

-_ Always him. It's always him! Why did he have to become an Autobot after all? …Well, it's still better than having him against us, I guess._

Knock Out was checking his status every fifth minute and Arcee was panicking.

-_ Wait, on Earth? What are we going to do there?_

- Everything is ready, Ultra Magnus. The two bridges will open in a few seconds, and the ship is ready to depart too. –Ratchet stated and Ultra Magnus looked at him.

-Thank you for the report, Ratchet. –He said and wished them all good luck, and then he entered the ship.

The ship started, and after that it flew away, while the two teams were still waiting for the Bridges to open.

- Smokescreen, everything all right? –Bulkhead asked as he saw that Smokescreen trembled a little.

- What? Oh, yes, of course. It's just… I'm a little rusted up, you know. I haven't been fighting for a long time.

-Everything is going to be O.K. –Knock Out stated, and Smokescreen turned to face him.

- That's easy for you to say, you don't need to look up the whole Cybertron.

-Well, I have to look up the whole Earth, and I was just getting used to the life here again.

Smokescreen smiled, Bulkhead smiled. Just Arcee was turned away from them again.

- Good luck, you two- Knock Out said, and their Space Bridge went on.

- Good luck to you too. –Smokescreen stated and widely smiled.

Arcee still couldn't believe how two Cybertronians that hated each other started to appreciate each other that much. It was nice to see them at friendly terms, but she would never grow _that _close to a former Decepticon who was trying to get rid of you, openly hated you and stuck you into the wall.

Knock Out went through the bridge, not even looking at Arcee.

That made her mad, and she ran after him to catch up.

- They didn't change at all, even though they were stuck on the same place together for that long. –Bulkhead said, looking at Smokescreen who was just smirking.

-Yeah, but they'll have to help each other now, they need to work as partners now. –He chuckled as he knew something would go wrong with them as they weren't standing each other.

-But that isn't going to stop them from fighting. Remember when you, Arcee and Knock Out had to investigate that old energon mine?

-How couldn't I remember that? –Smokescreen said, laughing a bit- They started to fight because of guessing which color the energon is going to be. It was, of course, red versus blue. Knock Out was, as he stated, 100% sure that there was red energon, and Arcee was sure that there was regular energon, just like in any other energon mine.

-And which color won? –Bulkhead asked and chuckled a little as he knew that the answer would be none of the energon they thought it would be.

- Purple. Dark energon. We had to blow the mine up. –Smokescreen stated, and smirked, and just then, their Ground Bridge opened.

They went through it, and the war came a step closer to them.

But still not as close as the war came to Knock Out and Arcee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Familiar

Arcee was walking right behind Knock Out, who seemed to be a little scared, but was refusing to show it.

He was walking lightly, but ready for stepping into action. Arcee asked herself- _What happened to Knock Out? He is like he really lost his voice, but a moment before he just spoke to Smokescreen, normally. Or is it just me?_

_-… I am never going to find out if I am going to be silent just like him. I have to ask…_

But she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to ask him anything, she wasn't even looking at him; she was looking at the ground.

They stepped onto land. They were back. On Earth.

They walked for a megacycle, Knock Out not even a single time looking at Arcee.

Arcee was looking at him all the time and she felt sorry for him, even if she didn't know what the problem was in the first place.

- Familiar place, right? –She asked, cutely smiled to get his attention and hoped for an answer, but she didn't get it. At least she got a smile from him, but not even looking at her again.

They were surrounded by nature and civilization.

Nature was at the right, and civilization at the left side. They didn't go left or right, they were just going straight. While Knock Out was at the left side, he was staring onto the civilization side, and Arcee was at the right side, looking onto the nature side.

The civilization side was gray, full of tall buildings and small houses, shops and game corners. There was no one there, just a few dogs that were just staring at them as they were passing by, as they were too scared to bark. No grass, no flowers, just a few trees that were planted in some old, dry soil. The road was new, and cars were speeding by. As they were on a higher hill, no car could see them, and they weren't even afraid of them at all. There were recycling bins that were turned around, lying on the floor, but empty, with no thrash to see. Therefore, there was thrash lying on the sidewalks and on the new road.

The nature side was wonderful. It was full of grass, hills full of flowers. Trees and bushes on every side, nobody there. It was a perfect place to be hidden, to be left alone, to think. It was night, everything was sleeping. There was no sound, unlike on the left side.

She looked at him but he was still just staring onto the left side. This made her lower her optic ridges and turn her head back at the wonderful landscape at the right side.

They passed the two sides, and they reached a narrowed path that was full of dried bushes.

- _WHY IS HE IGNORING ME?! –_She wanted to shout this aloud when he came onto her mind again. She couldn't stand his behavior now; she wanted the old one back.

She looked up into the sky. The night was wonderful, stars were shining brightly and there was a light breeze coming from their back. She liked it very much; the breeze was cold and refreshing. She shivered, but not because of the breeze, because of her memories.

*Flashback*

_Cliffjumper was right behind to her as she was sitting on the grass, looking at the starry sky._

_- Arcee, you OK? –He asked as she was still looking into the sky._

_- How could I be OK if my partner was just killed in front of my optics, Cliffjumper? _

_He gazed into the sky now too, and then he went closer to her._

_- You're right… Sorry, I have this… symptom. –He said and could see her smiling._

_She turned around and looked into his optics._

_- He was playing an important part in my life… How am I ever going to get over him? –She asked while a tear dropped onto the ground._

_He sat right next to her._

_-Hey, you do realize that a new chapter of your life just opened, right? This is not the end, it's a new beginning. –He said._

_-If it's a NEW beginning, it had to come to the end of the first chapter, right?_

_- Your point. –He said smiling._

_- Cliffjumper…. –she whispered._

_-Please. –He interrupted her –Call me Cliff._

_- Cliff… Thank you for being a friend._

_- You're welcome, Princess._

_She smiled and looked into the stars again. Then she realized that he put his servo onto hers, and she looked into his optics again._

_- What are you doing? –She asked while smirking, but sadness was still covering her beautiful optics._

_- I'm making you feel better. –He said and pulled her close to him. She was looking into his blue optics, and he was looking at hers. Then they started to move closer and closer to each other…_

_-_ What are you thinking about? –A familiar voice that shouldn't be part of the flashback asked, and she stopped to remember the red Autobot with bright blue optics.

*End of flashback*

She turned around to face Knock Out who was now looking at her. She was surprised that he spoke to her in the first place, but still a little glad about it.

- I was just thinking about… the past.

- Aha. -He said while turning his head around once again.

She thought that the conversation was already over, so she turned at the right side again.

Then it was quiet.

- You shouldn't live in the past. –He suddenly said while the breeze blew a little again.

She tilted his head to see him.

He was staring into the sky, not even looking into her direction while he was speaking.

- Excuse me? –She asked.

- Never live in the past. It's or present or future. You shouldn't think of the past in a time like this.

She widened her optics.

-So that's what is bothering you.

-_Excusez moi? - _He asked, finally meeting her optics again_._

- You were acting strange lately… And I was a little concerned about you, you know? But now I know that you are just a bit "excited" about the war…

- Oh… so you were thinking about me…

- No! –She said so loudly that _he_ widened his optics now.

-Sorry. I guess… I have this symptom. –She smiled while remembering Cliff's respond on her question.

He smiled back, but his smile was different than usual. His usual smile was big and open, while this one was small and shy.

- Did you think about… _someone_? –He asked and she trembled a little.

- …Yes. But… how could you know about that? You never experienced all this horrible stuff, you were a Decepticon.

- But I wasn't with them at the start. –He said.

- I know… It's just…

- And I have to correct you, Arcee, – he interrupted her – I did experience horrible stuff.

She turned around, and they've stopped to walk.

- There were days, when each hour, was a war I fought to survive… There were nights, full of nightmares, and I dreaded closing my optics… There were skies, that burst open, with a downpour to drown me alive…

She saw his optics being wet for a second.

- But I didn't let the fear and the dread take me down… And I will never let my fire inside of me die.

She looked down, then turned around and they started to walk again.

- But I wasn't like that _just_ because of that… -he said while still looking at her.

She closed her optics.

_- I knew it._

- It is still eating my spark… but I'm not going to tell you what it is.

- _I already know it_… -she was thinking.

Then they were silent for another megacycle. They passed the dried bushes, the civilization, there was nothing except dust and old, demolished buildings now, while in the distance there was still nature covered in grass and flowers.

- Knock Out, stop it.

He turned around, looking surprised.

- But I wasn't doing anything…

- _That_ is the problem.

She looked at him.

His face's expression was telling her that he was confused.

- You've changed… But I like mechs who are themselves, and who never change… even when I can't stand them anymore.

He widened his optics, starting to understand.

- You mean… You want the "real me" back?

- That does sound weird when you say it like that… But yes. I want the "real you" back. –She smiled sweetly, and he smiled and showed his dents.

- So… you have forgiven me?

- From the moment you ran into me.

He just nodded his head, still smiling. But now, he smiled with his usual, cuter smile.

- _I wonder what he is thinking right now… -_she was thinking as he was walking along her now, still smiling while looking at her optics.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The distance

Arcee was looking at the way they have already passed.

- Wow. We really passed a lot… -she said while her servos were on her hips.

- Yes, but we still have to pass more than just the whole Kaon. –He chuckled and pulled on her servo to get her to go with him.

- But the sun is already here… Won't people see us? –She said while removing his servo from hers.

- Arcee. We are far from any human being. Even from any living being… expect the plants, but they won't harm us anyways.

She smiled. She was glad to have the "real him" back.

- But we could rest a little…

- Are you trying to say that you are tired? –He smiled.

- Maybe. But maybe not. –She said and sat on the dusty floor.

- Come, sit. –She smirked and patted the ground. Then she saw his face looking disgusted. That was just what she wanted to see.

- You expect _me_ to sit onto _that pile of dirt_? –He asked, still looking disgusted.

- Actually, no. I just wanted to see if you are going to fail the test again. And I'm happy to say… you did.

He smiled sourly, and then sat next to her.

Her mouth went open in surprise.

- Never question _me _either. –He said while she was still looking at him with mouth widely open.

- You're braver than I thought. I never thought you would sit down voluntarily. –She said after a moment of silence, tilting her head to look into the distance.

- Arcee, we should be going. –He said.

-Really? You are telling me that you are actually taking this _that_ seriously?

- I just got to be an Autobot again, what did you expect?

They were silent for a cycle.

- And why wouldn't we keep going?

- I'm a bit… tired.

- Arcee… But justice never sleeps. – Knock Out said standing up.

- Fine… -she said while stretching.

- But Bumblebee would allow me to rest a bit.

- Well, if you haven't noticed, the only mech who is here right now is _moi_, _Doctor Fabulous_.

She nodded her head while looking away from him.

- Come on, just kidding.

She didn't respond.

- You want to do this the easy, or the hard way? –He asked, but she didn't answer.

- We'll do it my way, then. –He said and got closer to her.

He swept her up, bride-style.

- Hey, what are you doing? Put me done! –She was complaining, but he wasn't even thinking of putting her down.

He was humming.

-Knock Out… I'm serious.

- So am I. –He said smiling – You want to rest? Now you can, but I'm going. When you feel like, you can always come along, no problem. –He said smiling, showing his white teeth.

Then she smiled too.

-That's your way? –She asked in disbelief- And what if it wouldn't be me? Like… what if it would be Bulkhead?

He widened his optics, his smile vanishing for a moment.

-Well… It's my way when there's someone special…

She looked at him with widened optics as he was still walking with her in his servos.

-Someone who's smaller than me. –He corrected himself, smiling with a stupid smile.

She showed her dental plates while smiling, and he raised an optic ridge, widening his smile. She saw his reaction at her smile and hid her dental plates, hid her smile from embarrassment.

He shook his head left-right while smiling.

-Why hide your beautiful smile…?

-Why not hide your charm? –She asked the first thing that got onto her mind. She looked away from his optics when she realized what she just asked.

He was smiling at her while she was hiding her face from him. Then they were walking silently, not saying anything anymore.

- You'll be carrying me for a long time, if you don't know. –She said.

- I already did once, why not twice, then? –He asked, reminding her at the time when he found her in the Energon Forest.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he was faster – That was a rhetorical question. – He purred while looking down at Arcee who was lying in his arms.

She rolled her optics, letting him to see her little smile this time.

…

Arcee was walking along with Knock Out again. They've already passed a lot; forests, towns and valleys, roads and bridges. They had to pass all the areas, and they intended to. It was hot that day; no animals were coming out from their homes and people weren't coming out from their homes either.

But they passed the civilization. They were on a territory that wasn't noticed, who knows for how long. It was covered with rocks. Big ones and small ones. The ground was dry, so were the plants there. The only plants that were still not dried were the big trees that were standing wherever you looked.

- Why are we even walking this far? –Arcee asked Knock Out who was walking in front of her.

-I mean, nobody is here anyways. We could look over there, where people are. –She said pointing on the landscape they've just passed.

- And drive as a car while there are big traffics? No thank you.

- You just don't want to scratch your paint job, am I right?

- A hundred percent. –He looked back at her and smirked.

She smiled and looked into the distance. There was a big, old and abandoned building that was surrounded by a half-destroyed metal fence. There was a sign that was overthrown, and thrash around the building too.

She looked at him, and he looked at her.

-We are going? –She asked.

- _Ich bin schon dabei. –_He said and took her servo to take her with him.

They started to run fast, he wasn't letting her servo go.

When they came to the building the first thing they wanted to look at was the overthrown sign.

- Knock Out?

-Yes, _Sweetspark_?

- You can release my servo now. –She said after she tried to pull her servo out of his.

He chuckled a little in embarrassment and quickly released the servo, looking away from her optics.

- I'll check it out. –She said while he was still just dumbly smiling.

She checked it out, but it was dusty and the words were erased, probably as the time was passing.

-I can't discern it.

-Well, why don't we get inside the building anyways? –He asked a moment later.

- And what if the sign was referring on danger or something like that? If there's something that… -She said, but got interrupted.

- Are you saying that you're scared? –He asked with a big smile on his faceplates.

-Me? Scared? Let's go. –She said and wended towards the building's entrance, followed by him.

They went to the entrance, and looked into the building, but it was all dark and not a thing could be seen.

She went into it first, randomly looking into the corners. He was right behind her, and he put his servo onto her shoulder.

She turned around swiftly, charging her blaster, when she realized it was just him. She transformed her blaster into her servo once again.

- What? –She angrily asked.

- Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you can always hold my servo if you want to. –He grinned.

She rolled her optics.

- Like I would hold your servo voluntarily. –She said, smirking.

The only thing they could see were their optics glowing in the dark.

Then he turned his lights at his chest on.

They could see that the room was full of dust and thrash lying on the floor. There were some switches there too.

- I bet those are the switches for turning the lights on. –He said while walking towards them.

- And what if not? Don't you get the risk you are facing?

- Nope. –He said while turning one of the four switches on.

She closed her optics tightly, but soon realized that it was unnecessary. The lights went on.

- How did you know which one was the right?

He shrugged his shoulders.

-Went randomly.

She went closer to the computer that was turned off, and started to fix it.

-What are you doing? –He asked walking closer to her.

- Repairing it.

- You think you can repair it just like that?

- I watched Ratchet doing this for quite a time. Will you help me or not? –She asked looking over to him.

- Alright… -he sighed and rolled his optics.

They were pulling out some cables and put them onto the side, then replacing them with new ones.

- The mother board is scrapped. We can't do anything about it, Arcee. –He said while checking the housing.

- Slag. –She stated, frustrated – What now?

- I'll guess we can't reach the data base.

- Well, I just hope that it's nothing important. –She said while looking onto the black monitor.

They stood up, listening carefully.

Knock Out heard some rustle and he trembled.

-What was that? –He asked loudly, slowly panicking.

She looked around until she saw it.

- You're such a coward. It was just a mouse. –She said laughing, and he widened his optics.

- Ha-ha. I just thought it was something that could hurt someone, or scraplets or something… -He was defending himself, straightening and pointing out that he was bigger than the blue femme.

-That would scratch your paint job?

- Yes. –He immediately stated and she smiled even more.

- Slagger. –She said and he frowned.

Then there was a heavier, louder sound coming from the outside.

-What was that? –She asked, voice sounding like she was scared.

- A bird. –He rudely said to pay her back.

The sound repeated.

-This isn't going to be good… -she said while Knock Out was already prepared.

-We have to get out of here. –Knock Out said and Arcee looked at him.

-Are you mad?! There is something waiting for us outside, and you're going to surrender? –She said and the sound repeated once again.

It was like somebody was hitting onto the wall and screaming by doing that.

- Maybe I am mad, but you're even madder if you honestly think that this "something" won't get inside. It seems that it already heard us or felt us. Now come. –He said and ran into a random hallway.

She first hesitated, but then she decided to follow him.

- Do you know where you're going?

- No, but I'm feeling lucky today. –He said while running.

Arcee looked back. Something was smashing onto the door, which they, luckily, closed.

Knock Out was really lucky- he found another exit.

He tried to open the door, but it was closed and seemed like it isn't going to open. It was made of metal, and couldn't be smashed down.

- My luck ran out. –He said shrugging his shoulders, while looking into Arcee's optics.

She looked up and saw a hole in the roof, enough big for them to get outside. She smiled.

-Maybe it didn't. –She stated and he raised an optic ridge.

- Can you help me? –She asked, pointing at the roof.

- Always. –He said and swept her up so she could get out of the building, and when she got up she lent him her servo so he could get up too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An old enemy

-Are you ok? –She asked when she noticed that he was looking down, trembling.

He straightened himself and just looked at her, smiling.

- 0 Killed. –He said, and she narrowed her optics a little as she didn't really understand what he meant with that.

- What? –She asked.

He smiled.

-Don't you know that soldiers used that phrase for telling their fellow soldiers that everything was fine? Shorten phrase, O.K.

She was looking at him weirdly.

- Great, now I'm considering that you are mad _and _toosmart.

- Thank you. –He said.

She looked at the other side, but then returned her sight to him.

- You're welcome. –She said, remembering that he was the only one who used this sentence all the time. He smiled and his optics were half-closed from his big smile.

But then he put a servo onto his forehead, his smile disappearing.

-We totally forgot to check out what that was! - He stated and crawled to the edge of the roof, looking down.

His optics opened up widely.

- And was it really a bird? –She asked, smiling.

- More like an insect to me. –He said, still looking surprised into the same spot.

She crawled next to him, opening her optics just like he did when she looked down.

It was a big and ugly insect that was hitting the door, but it couldn't open it. Its wings were flapping faster and faster, just like he was hitting the door faster and faster, harder and harder. It was big, the biggest INSECTICON they've ever seen. Even its strength couldn't hit the door down, what was surprisingly. Unlike regular Insecticons, this one was purple.

- It is going to see us. Sooner or later. –She said.

-I think you would LOVE to look into the distance.

She looked into the distance, without letting a second pass for waiting.

In the distance, there was a black cloud that was moving closer and closer. The cloud was moving in a fighting position, ready for anything, just like an army. It really was an army- an army of Insecticons approaching. They were walking like they were controlled, every member in the right position. To see Insecticons standing like that, that was like a miracle. And it seemed that this wasn't the last army, there was another one approaching.

Then their optics met again.

- Well, I guess that's it. –He said.

- What? You're going to give up without a fight?

- No, but I assume it's over.

- No, it's not. We can still…

He tilted his head and hung his lips, looking at her in disbelief for a little while.

- Ok, yes, we don't stand a chance. –She whispered –I guess after battling Insecticons all these years…

-Getting smacked down… -he interrupted her.

- Shot at… -she continued.

-Blown up… -he said smiling because he noticed that they were completing their sentences.

- This is how our lights go out? –She asked and showed no emotion anymore, lowering her head.

- Arcee, if I'm not going to survive this…

She looked into his optics once again.

- I'm glad I could share all those moments with you. You're no Breakdown, but you could make a good partner… for anyone. The mech who gets you will be lucky… -he said, optics still looking into hers.

- _IF_ I get out of here. And if I don't get out of here… Even if we were fighting all the time...even if we weren't in friendly terms all the time… even if this is our first mission together, alone… I am happy to be here… with you.

He smiled sweetly, tilting his head into another pose, but still looking into her wonderful, honest optics that were now full of concern and fear.

He leaned a little closer to her.

Then, there was silence, so he prepared to stand up and get into the battlefield by tending his servos, but then she added –And you were always a good friend, I just couldn't accept it, not with the thought that you were a Decepticon once…

He was still smiling, knowing that she would add something else.

- But now I have accepted it… and I was starting to like you. A bit.

-Really? –He asked looking a little surprised.

- Just a bit. –She slightly smiled.

Then he felt his spark tickling, bouncing and beating fast, feelings bursting from it. The feelings were tickling his spark and twisting his mind, and his smile vanished, but it was still there, just not on his faceplates. It was on his spark now, at least he felt like that. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

In a matter of astroseconds, he pulled her close to himself and cupped her face with his servos, their foreheads met, their lips met. He was kissing her with passion, like it was the last time he would see her. His spark was preparing for this for Mega-cycles, and now he was finally relieved from all that pressure. His feelings were still bursting in his spark, so he kept it up. He was freeing the pressure that he had been dragging with him from after the night in the cold rain until now. He felt happiness and delight feeling out his empty places in his spark. It was a wonderful feeling that he never felt before. Was it… love?

His processor was blocked; he didn't even think what she was feeling right now, he just continued. But all of a sudden, a servo pushed him away, and he opened his optics.

An angry-looking Arcee was sitting in front of him, watching him like she is going to hit him hardly now. But she didn't.

- Did I _really_ just do this right now? –He asked while she was still just staring at him.

His fans didn't even start to work from the shock, and he blushed heavily.

- Well, then… should be going. –He said standing up, then walking away, leaving her alone for a moment.

…

She was still sitting on the roof while he was in fighting position, holding his Energon Prod.

She was wondering.

_-Where did he get the Prod from? I didn't even realize he had it at the first place. –_She tried to distract her mind from the thought that the red mech actually liked her. She smiled for a moment but she shook her head.

She was still looking at him as the black cloud was coming closer to him. But what she didn't know was that he was paying no attention to it.

_-Great job, you idiot. You call yourself smart? -_ He was scolding himself.

-_I never consider other's feelings, and I call myself an Autobot. What is she going to think about me now? How is this mission going to end…? How are the others going to react if they find out?_

He was standing still, deep in thoughts, and the Insecticons were slowly approaching.

-Isn't he going to move? –She asked while his head was just lowered like he had no reason to live anymore.

She got the answer she had been looking for, and rolled her optics.

-Well, at least there'll be some action again. –She said jumping down from the roof.

-Watch out! –She shouted while she was still in the distance.

-_I knew that he is going to bring more trouble than good from the start, anyways. –_She was thinking while transforming into a blue motorcycle again.

He raised his head and looked over to her, realizing that she was hurrying. Then he looked onto the other side and saw one Insecticon trying to reach him before Arcee. And it was winning.

-Scrap! –He yelled and covered his head with his servos, closing optics in fear.

Arcee was speeding up, reaching the speed of the Insecticon.

Then something hit him onto the floor and rolled away together with him. When the rolling stopped, he still didn't want to open his optics. He was shivering, doing nothing else. He felt a pair of servos gently touching his chest plate.

-I saved you, _Glitch head_. –She said and he slowly opened his optics, stopping to shiver.

-Now you owe me one. –She said with a small smirk on her faceplates.

He looked up, just to see another Insecticon jumping down from the tree's thick branch right above them.

He reacted swiftly, rolling Arcee and himself to the left side. The Insecticon hit the ground hardly, growling deeply from the pain it felt. It was a shorter Insecticon, probably a scout.

They stopped rolling when they reached another tree, right before they would hit into it.

Now he was on top, smirking by looking down into her optics.

-I don't think so. –He silently chuckled and got down from her, offering his right servo to the confused-looking femme who was staring into his crimson red optics.

His half-closed optics that were locked at hers, and she got lost in his, somehow, cute-looking optics for a moment.

She hesitated first, but as he didn't give up, she eventually reached for his servo and he pulled her up, still looking into her optics.

She was frowning, while he was smiling.

He slowly released her hand, and she speeded the process up by pulling her servo back to herself.

-Thank you. –She said while slowly turning around and leaning onto the tree to hide from the Insecticon army.

-You're welcome. –He silently said, leaning at the tick tree now too, right next to her.

The most of the Insecticons suddenly disappeared, and Arcee watched the rest flying away.

-Now or never. –She whispered taking a step forward, but she felt a servo grabbing hers.

-What? –She asked and looked into his optics again.

-D-Don't go. Yet.

-It's safe now, we can go…

-No, that's not it. I have this strange feeling… It's not safe.

-Stop being a worrywart. –She said and he narrowed his optics.

-You stop being stubborn. –He said leaning closer to her.

-You stop being a _smartaft_! –She narrowed her optics now too.

His anger was rising and he had hard time keeping himself from chocking her as he still had some Decepticon habits.

-I'm trying to become good, and you aren't making it easier to me.

-Of course not. –She said and smirked.

He was still angered, but seeing her smirk… his anger was somehow reduced.

She expected him to fight back, but she only got a little chuckle.

He leaned onto the tree again.

-You know, Bumblebee always listened to me… -She stated as she really wanted to go and check what it was.

-Stop with Bumblebee already! –He silently shouted as he knew that someone was listening to them.

She raised an optic ridge.

He was putting himself into his nicest position, head straight up, chin raised, body leaning onto the tree while one servo was above her helmet, and the other at his hip.

She stared up at his servo, then onto his body. She hated the fact that she was a little attracted to him.

-It is just you and me. There is no third… It's just… _us_. –He stated.

She looked into his optics.

-Come on, give me a chance… -He purred.

She smiled a little.

-Yes, Arcee, give the cutie a chance. –There was a familiar and horrible voice that was ringing in their processors.

Their optics widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The spider

Arcee slowly turned around as she realized that Knock Out's mouth was widely open, and her optics locked onto a foe she didn't want to meet again.

-What an unpleasant surprise to see you here, Arcee. Still alive, it seems.

-Airachnid! –The two shouted in the same time, and she evilly laughed.

-You brought another partner for me to kill? –She chuckled, and looked at the red mech who was standing behind her, obviously trying to cover himself.

She widened her optics when she saw that it was Knock Out.

-Knock Out… -she silently said, just like she wanted to be nice, and then stab him into his back.

-Airachnid… How very… repellant. –Knock Out said, finally straightening himself, optics fiery. He stepped in front of Arcee, just like he was trying to protect her, but Arcee pushed him aside.

-That's just you… And I was happy to scrap another partner… Well, I can wait.

Knock Out frowned.

-But… I do have to wonder, why a Decepticon would be here with an Autobot…

-Haven't you heard the good news, spider? I joined them. I am a part of the family now. –He said proudly and put his servo at his chest, awaiting that Airachnid would be terrified when she hears that. But she wasn't.

She laughed loudly, looking at his widened optics.

-Even better… Now I can scrap you both with _pleasure!_

Knock Out showed his dental plates and got into fighting position, but Arcee remained still.

Airachnid looked at her and started to talk to remind her on the moment when she scrapped her first partner.

Arcee was narrowing her optics at Airachnid, and really started to get a little frightened. Knock Out wasn't her partner, but she _was_ afraid of losing him.

Knock Out was looking around while Airachnid was talking about it, reminding Arcee on _every single detail_ of it. He reached out for something that Arcee couldn't register what it was, while Airachnid wasn't even paying attention to him.

-Why would you team up with her, Knock Out? –She asked as he was standing still and straight again, servos behind his back.

He looked at Arcee first, and then he looked angrily at the floor.

-I'll never forgive what you did to Breakdown… -He whispered and narrowed his optics.

-I know, and I don't care… but it's actually quite amusing, Arcee. He actually_ is_ your secret partner, isn't he? –She evilly asked and came closer to her.

-What?! No… I would never… -She stopped as she saw Airachnid raising one of her legs to stab her. She wasn't in fighting position, and she couldn't dodge it or block it.

Then Knock Out jumped in front of her stabbing her at the abdomen with his Energon Prod. Airachnid fell on the floor, rolling away.

-_You would never_… what? –He asked looking into Arcee's optics.

-Never mind. –She slightly smiled.

He turned around to see Airachnid frowning, but soon she smirked again.

-Insecticons! –She raised her voice, and the Insecticons came in a cloud –Attack!

At her command they formed a circle around the two "partners". Arcee was ready for combat: one servo was a blaster and the other one had a blade attached. Knock Out was looking around first, but he soon pointed the Prod onto one of the Insecticons, scaring it that way. The two were circling, Arcee's back touching Knock Out's.

Knock Out jumped away first, stabbing one of them with the Prod, and Arcee jumped into the air, shooting a few of them. Knock Out was battling gracefully, not letting an Insecticon scratch his paint. He was smiling the whole time, while exactly knowing how dangerous they could get.

-Arcee, Airachnid! –He shouted, and Arcee nodded her head, and jumped into the air to kick one of them down. She ran towards the spider and jumped at her. Her blade stroke Airachnid, and both of them fell onto the ground.

Airachnid growled in anger and they started to roll. When they stopped rolling Airachnid managed to free herself from Arcee by hitting her at the ground, leaping onto her legs again. They were battling merciless, blade versus sharp leg.

At that time, Knock Out was still beating up the Insecticons.

-That's all you can do? And I thought I would be more occupied with your strength. Too bad.

The Insecticons growled at him, but he was still just "dancing around", battling them with his fists, legs, and primarily, with his Prod.

To make things more interesting to him, he transformed into alt mode, running an Insecticon over, his tires' golden rims scratching its left and right side by moving them.

The other Insecticons stood still while they were watching their fellow team member getting scrapped by a bright red European sports car.

When Knock Out got bored he transformed back into robot mode, still standing on the abdomen of the still-online Insecticon.

-Who wants next? –He asked while transforming his servo into an electric saw. The Insecticons stepped away.

-Don't be shy… -He purred softly.

Airachnid narrowed her optics at him while her leg was still meeting Arcee's blade, but she smirked after some time.

-Insecticons, now! –She shouted.

The Insecticons looked at her, Arcee looked into her optics, and Knock Out turned around to see Airachnid, questioning what was going to happen, turning the saw into a servo again.

The Insecticons fiercely roared, and their lower jaws split into monstrous mandibles, emerging a long bladed tongue.

Arcee widened her optics. She knew that he was afraid of Terrorcons; she learned that when he joined them, when the Terrorcon-Predacons emerged outside of the window.

_Zombiecons! Zombiecons! – _She remembered his reaction when he saw them flying. She looked at him.

He was paralyzed; his optics were widened, full of terror, his mouth widely opened. He was squeezing his Prod like a sparkling was squeezing its toy when it was afraid.

One of them hit him onto the floor, but he quickly stood up, although he still couldn't attack them. Their tongues were nearing to him, and he couldn't move anymore. The fear was keeping him.

Arcee was looking at him. Her sad expression on her faceplates made Airachnid laugh loudly. Arcee wasn't fighting anymore as she knew that she would need company at this mission… That she would need help, support… She would need _him_.

She completely forgot about Airachnid and wasn't paying attention at her anymore, so Airachnid slammed her onto the floor, and Arcee yelped.

Knock Out watched the scene, and could feel even more anger towards Airachnid.

-You will soon reunite with your former partners, Arcee. But before that, I would like to see you in the hands of your Spark-Mate. Dying. –Airachnid chuckled as she knew they weren't even close to that, and kicked her, sending her flying. The blue femme crashed right in front of Knock Out's feet, yelping in pain.

Knock Out's optics narrowed while looking at Airachnid.

-Good thing that she really _isn't_ your partner. You would feel a lot of pain now. –She smirked.

He was glaring at her, showing his dental plates.

-Good thing that you have more than just two legs.

-Why? –She asked.

-Because I'm going to break a few of them! –He said, and with no hesitation jerked out of the circle and pushed two of the Insecticons out of his way, not even thinking about the fact that they could have hurt him or infect him.

Airachnid's optics widened and she tried to transform into a stealth copter, but Knock Out was too fast. He grabbed Airachnid and took her down. She scratched him a couple of times while she was trying to get away, but he was holding her tightly. As she didn't want to give up, he took the Prod and stabbed her with it again, and then kicked her just like she did to Arcee. Then he grabbed her throat with both of his servos and lifted her up, while he was still holding the Energon Prod in the left servo. He pushed her against a tree, quickly changing the position of his servos. Now his left hand was on her throat, while in the right hand he was holding the Prod.

She looked into his optics, still smiling.

-We both know you would never stab me. –She said, smirking.

-Try me. –He stated and narrowed his optics.

-I see you're still the old one… so I would like to offer you another opinion.

He was silent, not being sure what to do.

-What is it? –He asked, sounding interested.

She laughed a little, and then narrowed her optics.

-Why would you be at the bottom? If you could be at the top?

He widened his optics.

-Wha-What do you mean? –He asked, but he knew.

-You know what I mean. You're at the bottom. The Autobots don't appreciate you, am I right?

He lowered his head.

-How could you know?

-Oh, I just know. While Ultra Magnus is on the top now, you're at the bottom. The other Bots were never Decepticons before. They could never understand you, and they never will. But, if you were to abandon them… and join me… you would directly become Second-in-Command.

He looked at her. She was smiling like she was giving energon lollipops to him… but there was something wrong.

-I need you, Knock Out. We need you. Your battling skills improved… and you're a medic… Not to mention highly intelligent. We would honor you and give you the respect you really earn. It would be much greater than with those glitches.

-They aren't glitches! –He shouted and came closer to her face.

She still wasn't afraid, and it was bothering him.

-You could be on top again, Doctor. You could rise. You could shine. You wouldn't have to listen to their complaining about you anymore.

-_Well, they actually do complain about me… a lot. –_He thought.

-What do you say? Leave them, and join us.

He looked away from her pinkish optics.

-Or would you rather prefer to stick around with that annoying pest? –She said while pointing at Arcee who was lying at the ground.

-You're the pest here, not Arcee!–He said loudly and narrowed his optics once again.

She chuckled, but continued to talk him into it-So?

-You are right, I am at the bottom… and I'm sometimes treated like scrap… Well, I was always treated like scrap. But… as much as I appreciate your "kind" offer… –he said while pointing at her face with the Prod, enjoying that she was startled- I am going to stay with the Autobots… They are a part of my life. They are my friends… my… family… And though we fight, –he said and looked back to see Arcee for a second who was still at the floor- we are there for each other.

Airachnid seemed terrified by his speech. She didn't expect that from an ex-con.

-And now, it's game over spider. –He chuckled like a Decepticon and raised his servo with the Prod to stab her while enjoying the scared face of hers.

She smirked.

-I wouldn't say so. –She said, chuckling.

He turned his head around to see an Insecticon-Terrorcon jumping at him, taking him down.

His Energon Prod fell out of his hand, and Airachnid took it into her servos, transformed, and then flew away with it.

The Terrorcon's tongue was getting closer to him as he tried to push it off himself.

It wasn't working, and the tongue was getting closer…

He closed his optics tightly.

Then he heard a shot, and felt that the Zombiecon wasn't coming closer any more. For a while. After a few seconds, the Zombiecon fell onto him, but he was able to free himself from it.

He looked at his lifesaver.

-Arcee… You're… Fine…

He quickly stood up and ran towards her, hugging her. He closed his optics, and she couldn't keep them opened either. They were like that for a cycle.

-Thank you for saving my life, Arcee… -He whispered into her audio.

-Thank you for being loyal… -She whispered into his.

-You heard that? –He pushed her away a little to see her face, her optics, still holding her forearms.

She was smiling, and he smiled back.

-I can hear everything; I just have to want to. –She said and looked at his servos that were on her forearms. They were looking like a Decepticon's servos, but they were sensitive like an Autobot's. They were sharp, but the only thing that he was doing with them lately was stroking. Stroking and holding her servos.

-I… couldn't stop her… -He stated, and his voice quivered a little.

-Never mind. –She silently said- You did your best. You were a Decepticon before… and of course you got a little weak, but…

He looked at the Insecticon, and she noticed that.

Before he could ask something, she said –I simply aimed for the head.

He smiled showing his bright dental plates.

-I always knew that human horror films weren't a complete waste of time.

She looked into his optics.

-I saw them at drive-in-theatres. –He rolled his optics smiling, and she smiled back a little.

They separated, but were still walking right next to each other. They suddenly stopped, noticing that the sun was going down.

Knock Out was watching the sky like he was seeing the sky for the very first time in his life.

Arcee looked at him weirdly, confused.

He realized that she was looking at him, and he asked –Don't you see those beautiful colors? How they are getting brighter and darker, and how they are mixing… And then the sun…

-You're acting like you've never heard of a sunset.

He tilted his head.

-Sunset. When the sun goes down… -she tried to explain.

-So it's called sunset… Oh, _Sonnenuntergang_!

-Are Decepticons really _that_ uninformed? –She asked with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded his head.

-Then it's a good thing you joined us… -She said taking his servo- You would never experience this wonderful moment right now.

He chuckled, looking at her as she was looking at her servo which was holding his.

-I never thought I'd hold your servo… voluntarily.

After the sun went down, she released his servo and came in front of him, putting her helmet onto his chest to rest at it.

His spark suddenly started to race, and he couldn't slow it down.

She could feel his spark beating too fast, and she smiled widely, closing her optics for a moment.

-I know. –He said and wrapped her with his servos.

…

It was night; the moon was at the sky. They weren't going the same way as before; they were walking across the grassy area. The red mech was looking around, like he was searching for something.

-What are you doing? –She asked as he was zigzagging in front of her.

-Um… Don't know yet. –He sighed and she rolled her optics.

-We're on a mission, Knock Out, you said it by yourself.

-Well, we did our best today, let's call it a night. –He smirked, and she smiled, turned around and sat onto the grass.

After a few cycles, he finally came over to her. She looked at him, and saw that he was holding something behind his back.

-What… are you doing now? –She asked, standing up.

-Giving you a… little present. –He said and showed her the gift. It was really little, but it was wonderful. A red rose.

-Y-You didn't have to… -She stuttered and accepted the rose, viewing it from each side, holding it in her fingers. He smiled at her cute reaction.

-I had to… -He softly purred.

She was still examining the beautiful little flower and she didn't know what to say. Although it was an ordinary flower, she knew it was special, and she couldn't stop smiling.

-_Who thought such a small gift could bring such big happiness…-_He was thinking while smiling.

As he saw that she isn't going to say anything, he started- Do you know what it stands for…? For… respect… courage… passion… -She looked into his optics- And for sincere love.

She hugged him tightly.

-Knock Out… I don't know what to say…

-No need, _ma beauté_… -he said and returned the hug.

-T-Thank you… -She closed her optics, but reopened them when she felt his fingers at her chin, raising her head up so he could see her. This was a habit that he still didn't overcome, and it seemed like he would never overcome it.

-Non, non, non, non, non. –He purred- J'aurais à vous remercier.

She leaned closer to him.

-What are you doing? –He asked quietly while she was placing her servos at his chest plate.

-I don't know… -she whispered.

-Why… are you doing this…? –He asked even quieter as she was only an inch away from him, optics half-opened.

-Because I'm… starting to love you… -she said, closed her optics, and pressed her lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Words of wisdom

His spark was racing like never before as her lips were touching his. Firstly, his optics were widened from surprise, his servos not even close to her, away from her body, in the air. But as she wasn't stopping, he closed his optics and cupped her head with his servos, returning the kiss.

After a moment, she suddenly felt him pushing her away. She looked into his optics, looking confused. He was looking a little sad.

-You… don't want to do this. –He said turning around.

-How could you know? –She asked crossing her servos.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

-Wh-where are you going? –She asked as he was walking towards a big forest, so her question was already answered. But he responded anyways.

-I'm going to… think. –He said, walking away.

After some time he was at the entrance of the forest, but before going into it, he looked at her again. She was sitting at the grass, her back turned at him. She was, obviously, angry. He sadly narrowed his optics and turned around again, walking into the forest. It was dark in there. The stars couldn't be seen from his view, but there was still the moon which was showing him the way. He was walking carefully, trying not to step on a bush or something. He saw a big stump, and he sat onto it. Servos on his lowered head, he was slowly remembering his fallen friend again. He wasn't sad by doing that, he was smiling.

*Flashback*

_-Breakdown? –Knock Out asked as he saw his best friend entering the room. He was scratched from head to toe, limping over to the medical berth. Knock Out soon realized that he was leaking at his left leg._

_-What were you doing again? –He asked rolling his optics._

_-You know, talking._

_-With the bug again, right? –He stopped every movement as he realized that he said that wrong- I know, bugs aren't spiders… __Many people think of spiders as insects, but actually they are classified in a separate category. Spiders are part of a group called arachnids, which also includes mites, ticks and scorpions. Arachnids share many features with their arthropod cousins, but they differ in that they do not have antennae. Also, spiders have eight legs, while insects have six, and their bodies are segmented into two parts while insects' bodies have three parts._

_Breakdown chuckled as his friend was in his smart phase again, and sat at the berth._

_-Why are you doing this to yourself? –The red Con asked and looked at the blue mech. _

_-It's my live, KO. And it's now or never._

_-Yes, I know, you ain't gonna live forever… You just want to live when you're alive… You have to stop listening to Earth music._

_Breakdown smiled._

_-What did she do…?_

_-Well… She… -Breakdown started, but got interrupted._

_-No, what did you do? –The medic asked while approaching him with his tools._

_-I was just… talking with her, that's all… -Knock Out tilted his head and half-closed his optics in disbelief, and Breakdown sighed- Well, I may have complimented her optics, and then she rolled her optics… trying to walk away…_

_He looked at Knock Out as he was removing the Energon from his leg, then soldering his open wound._

_Breakdown flinched because his wound was burning from the pain._

_-I'm listening. –Knock Out said while still soldering the wound._

_-I… put my servo onto her shoulder to keep her from leaving…_

_Knock Out looked into his optic and raised an optic ridge._

_-Yes…? –He asked in a rude tone, smirking._

_-She… slashed me with her legs, stabbed me into the leg and hit me onto the wall. I started to leak while she was laughing and… then she walked away…_

_-Great for you, Breakdown… Here, you should be OK now… -He said while removing his last scratches._

_-Thank you, my Little buddy. –Breakdown said smiling._

_-You exactly know that I HATE it when you say "Little buddy" to me._

_-Sorry, Little buddy. –Breakdown chuckled and Knock Out frowned- But you are more sized like an Autobot than like a Decepticon. And you are a car, not a jet, anyways… Now you just need to knock Starscream out in front of their optics and you're in._

_-Yeah right, like I have a reason to join them… Besides, I would need to take you with me too, then._

_Knock Out tilted his head when he realized that his friend was looking away._

_-Breakdown? You would come with me… Wouldn't you?_

_-I…_

_-You'd stay with Airachnid. I knew it._

_-You couldn't understand… -Breakdown was explaining, hoping to cheer him up._

_-Bromance beats romance, Breakdown. –He said lowering his head._

_Then, there was awkward silence._

_-I have to go; Megatron needs me and Dreadwing for some reason. –Breakdown said when he realized that the static between them was rising._

_-Fine. Just, be careful. –Knock Out said silently, but was smiling while raising his head to look into his one optic- We don't want you to get offlined by an insect._

_-She is no insect, Doc. She is… The lady of my dreams. –Breakdown smiled widely._

_-Yeah, and the lady in my nightmares. –Knock Out smirked and Breakdown looked a little angry._

_-Oh, come on, you know I don't like her… -He tried to explain, but Breakdown laughed a little._

_-I know… But you'll need to accept her anyways._

_-Oh, come now, you can't expect her to like you… I mean she hates you and wants to get rid of you. –He said while searching some boxes for his buffer, which he, by the way, didn't find. He found his "Pack Smart" just before the Nemesis was under attack, the Decepticons losing the fight, and he eventually tried to join the Autobots._

_-For now… but I know there will come a day when she will start to like me. And I won't give up. –Breakdown stood up and walked away, but when he reached the door jamb, Knock Out said- There is something that I just can't understand…_

_Breakdown turned around to face him._

_-Why do you keep falling for her?_

_Breakdown laughed again._

_-Seems that you have never experienced it, Little buddy._

_Breakdown was surprised when Knock Out didn't complain about calling him "Little buddy"._

_-I'm a doctor; I experienced more things than you ever will. –He was praising himself._

_-Well, there is something that you still need to experience._

_-And what would that be?_

_-Love. –Breakdown chuckled as Knock Out tilted his head._

_-What? You're blaming LOVE for this?_

_-I'm not BLAMING love, I'm LIVING love._

_Knock Out shook his head._

_-What? –Breakdown asked smirking on his best friend's reaction._

_-You're a dumbaft._

_-I know. –He said and Knock Out smirked._

_-But one day, you'll experience it by yourself._

_-Yeah, like that's going to happen… -Knock Out rolled his optics._

_-Just wait, you have plenty of time._

_-I'm a special one. –Knock Out was bragging and Breakdown rolled his optic now._

_-You'll see. One day, you will be in my situation, and when the day comes, you'll remember my "words of wisdom"._

_-Ha-ha. –Knock Out sarcastically added._

_-You can't escape from your destiny, Knock Out…_

_-Oh, I can, you're acting like you don't know me. –He said chuckling._

_-Just wait an' see._

_-I'll wait, but I think I won't see. –Knock Out remarked and Breakdown smiled and started to walk away._

_-I have to go now; Megatron will rip my spark out if I'm going to be late. I'll tell you everything, OK?_

_-You always tell me everything, we're partners._

_Breakdown chuckled and before the door closed he said –Thank you for your time, Little buddy._

_The door closed and Breakdown heard his partner's complaining about calling him like that again, so he shook his head._

_The door opened behind him and he turned around. He saw Knock Out leaning at the door jamb with his left servo, while his right servo was at his hip._

_-What is it? –Breakdown asked, wondering if he had forgotten something._

_Knock Out smiled._

_-You're welcome. –He said and went into his room again, and the door closed._

_Breakdown shook his head and continued to walk his own way._

_-You really are a special one, Doc Knock. –He whispered to himself as he was walking down the hallway._

*End of flashback*

_-_Ah, Breakdown… Why didn't I listen to you…? –He shook his head.

Still sitting on the stump, he was gazing at the moon.

-But you never said that love will be so… hard. I wish you'd be here…

Then, a sudden voice came into his audios.

First, there was a soft chuckle, and then there was a familiar voice –Miss me?

-Breakdown? –Knock Out asked and stood up straight, making him feel a little dizzy. He was looking around, but he didn't see anyone. He started to walk around, to see if someone was there.

No one was there.

He shrugged his shoulders and began thinking about the flashback. The events happened just some time before Breakdown's romance came to an end… so as his life.

He closed his optics tightly while remembering the last words he said before going through the Ground Bridge.

*Flashback*

_-No need to worry, Doc. –Breakdown turned around to see his best friend._

_His servos were crossed over his chest, his optics looking into his one, full of concern._

_-Listen, Breakdown, we can abandon the Decepticons if you don't want to… get rid of her. –He couldn't think of a better word._

_-No… Of course I don't want to get rid of her… but my loyalty to Megatron can't be subdued._

_Knock Out smirked._

_-Your loyalty is absurd. –He chuckled._

_-Besides… I couldn't imagine you living without buffers… -Breakdown smiled as Knock Out was still smiling._

_-You are a real friend, Breakdown… -He lowered his head, still smiling._

_-Hey, bromance beats romance. –Breakdown chuckled and went closer to the portal._

_-Sure you won't need help? –Knock Out asked looking at him once again._

_-I'll be fine, KO. –He said without even turning around._

_As Knock Out turned around to walk away to his chambers again, he could hear Breakdown saying- Besides, if something happens, you can always Bridge me back._

*End of flashback*

His optics went wet, but he refused to cry. Breakdown wouldn't want to see that again, anyways.

Then he remembered that Arcee is still alone there.

-_I'm such a Glitch head! She could go away without me, now that I rejected her so cold blooded… That feisty one could be who knows where now! –_ He was thinking as he was hurrying back to her.

…

He got out of the forest, still hiding behind a tree that was just a little taller than him.

He was relieved when he saw her still being at the same spot as before, although hours passed. She was turned into his direction, so he could see what she was doing.

He smiled widely when he saw that she was still holding the rose he gave her before. He was surprised that she had kept it.

He loved the way she was looking at it- studying the rose from every angle, viewing each little detail. She was stroking it softly, carefully. It was still that beautiful like when he had given it to her.

He slowly approached her.

When he was right in front of her, she didn't look at him, although she knew he was there.

-What do you want? –She asked like she didn't even care that he had returned.

-To see your smile again. –He kneeled down to her.

-Like I would smile when you rejected me so cold blooded.

He tilted his head, smiling.

She smiled falsely, and after a second lowered her head again.

-Better? –She asked.

-No. –He said putting his finger under her chin again, raising her head, moving it left-right to study every single detail of her face. Then he stopped moving her head as her optics met his. Fire met ice, hot met cold.

She smiled.

-Je peux voir un petit sourire sur votre visage ici?

She smiled even wieder.

-Don't speak French.

-Pourquoi non?

-Because you have… a cute accent.

He smiled and tilted his head at the other side.

-Look at that, someone likes me.

-Oh, shut up.

-And what if I don't…? –He was leaning closer to her.

-I… don't know… -She started to lean closer to him too.

-I'm still not sure if this is a good idea… -He whispered.

-I know this isn't a good idea… but it's just you… -She put a servo onto his chest plate- and _moi_.

-Your accent is cute too. –He smirked.

She looked at her servo at his chest plate, and then into his optics again. He was smirking widely, and she had to look away from him, feeling that she was falling in love with him once again.

-S-Stop attracting me… -She whispered.

-Am I attracting you…? –He asked to tease her, and then touched her forehead with his.

Her spark was pulsing faster.

-Maybe… -She said, trying to push him away, but he didn't want to stop.

He chuckled like a Decepticon again.

-If I start now… It'll be very hard for me to stop… So if you don't want to do this, just say that you want me to stop… -He said half-closing his optics, leaning over for a kiss, but still waiting for a respond.

She didn't know what she wanted. She was attracted to him, she did like him. Maybe she was even in love with him… But she still wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this. In the time he left her alone, she started to think about it.

-I'll take that as a _no_, then. –He said, cupped her face and their lips met.

His kisses were full of passion, and Arcee couldn't help but to like it. She returned the kisses, and Knock Out slowly pushed her down at the ground…

…

Arcee was lying at the ground, not knowing what to feel. Knock Out's left servo was via her abdomen, holding her close to him like that. His other servo was under his head, which was above hers, his chin touching the top of her helmet. He was already asleep, while she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if she was just a "plaything" to him, or if he actually did that because of love. She couldn't recharge because her processor wanted her to think about him.

She wanted to stand up, but she would wake Knock Out if she would do that. She had to stay still; she wanted at least one of them to dream.

She knew that she loved him… but she wasn't sure if she could trust him, he _was _a Decepticon before after all… he could easily fake all these emotions.

As she closed her optics to try to fall asleep while thinking that he might be in love with her too, he pulled her closer to himself. She rolled her optics because he was sleeping like a sparkling- pulling a toy closer to itself while dreaming.

She smiled a little, but she was still annoyed. She knew that if she's going to move he's going to wake up… and be even more annoying. Nevertheless, she freed herself from his servo and stood up, stepping two steps away from him. She looked at the moon which was shining at her, illuminating her faceplates. She had a sad-looking expression at her faceplates, and her servos were crossed at her chest.

He moaned a little when he couldn't find her body lying next to his, so he opened his optics.

He sat up and looked at the blue femme who was looking at the moon, turned away from him.

He smirked and stood up, and then walked towards her direction.

She could feel a pair of servos sneaking around her abdomen.

-Ready for round two? –He purred, and she angrily removed his servos from her abdomen, walking away.

-What? –He asked while she was still walking away, servos crossed on her chest.

She didn't answer.

He hurried to stop her from walking away, putting his servos onto her shoulders, while she was still turned away from him.

-What is it? –He asked, sounding a little concerned.

-Nothing. –She said, looking down.

-Come on… tell me… -He purred into her audios, snuggling closer to her.

His warmth was pleasing her, so she turned around and placed her servos at his chest. He gently hugged her.

-I don't know what to feel.

He stopped hugging her and put his servos at her forearms, and then he tilted his head.

-What do you mean…?

-I mean… why did we do this?

He was silent for a moment, like he was thinking about what she said, and then he released her, stepping back.

-You don't trust me, do you? –He suddenly asked and she widened her optics. It was true, she didn't trust him… but she didn't want to hurt him.

-It… It's not that I don't trust you…

He raised an optic ridge, looking into Arcee's optics.

-It's just that I… -she stopped.

-You don't trust me. You think that I was just using you… -He said and looked away.

-I don't know… I'm not sure. –She stated and he returned his sight at her.

He narrowed his optics, and she narrowed her optics when she realized that he was narrowing his.

-Your reaction to this tells me that you _were_ just using me as a plaything! –She pushed him away, and started to go away from him again, but he grabbed her servo so she couldn't get away.

-Let me go! –She angrily said and tried to pull her servo out of his..

He half-closed his optics and gently smiled, stroking her right faceplate with his right servo.

She sadly looked at him, like she knew he was trying to cheer her up.

He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

-I've changed, Arcee.

-I know… -She answered- But it happened so soon, I just… can't…

He sweetly smiled and put his servos at her back, and she put hers at his shoulders.

-You don't need to explain. I know that it's weird… -He came closer.

-I'm just not sure if I can trust you… If there would be a way to know each other's emotions… I'd sure take it.

He looked into her optics and kissed her gently, passionately.

-I love you. –She whispered into his audio when he stopped kissing her.

He closed his optics like he was thinking about something, and then he opened them again, smirking.

-I know. –He said and pulled her close to himself again, kissing her. She pushed him away, asking- What are you doing?

-Proving my love. –He said and pushed her at the ground. He climbed on top of her, still smirking, but he was looking like he was scared and excited at the same time.

He started to kiss her throat, making her smile from pleasure.

-Stop it… -She whispered in delight.

He just kept kissing her, but when he stopped he neared his face to hers.

-I love you too. –He smirked.

-I know. –She stated.

Then his smile faded.

-What's wrong? –She asked and lowered her optic ridges.

-The fact that you don't know my feelings… that is wrong. But you'll know them. You'll know my joy; you'll know my deepest sorrow. You'll feel my pain, you'll feel my pleasure.

She looked at him weirdly, and he kissed her again. Then he put his servos onto her spark chamber, and her spark began to pound faster.

-_Bonding… -_she was thinking.

He smiled widely, and she could see fear in his optics. She was looking deep into his optics, as she was feeling joy in her spark, not sure why.

-Will you be my Spark-Mate? –He asked, smiling.

She didn't know what to say, but she wanted it, although she knew that it is going to ruin her life.

She cupped his face and kissed him. While they were still kissing, he was opening her spark chamber. She just kept kissing him, so he opened his spark chamber too. His spark was beating too fast, just like hers.

They finally stopped to kiss and he was leaning closer to her, their sparks beating like crazy.

-I will. –She said and their sparks were just two inches away from each other. The sparks were attracting each other like magnets' opposite poles.

He gently kissed her again. The kiss was full of love and passion, and she returned it.

The sparks were now one inch away from each other, and Knock Out stopped kissing her. Both of them closed their optics to prepare themselves to be Spark-Mates, and their sparks met.

They could feel how the Sparks were merging, and their feelings were shared. Love, passion, lust, joy, excitement, desire for each other…

She finally knew that Knock Out loves her truly, and she loved him too.

Knock Out was a little surprised- he expected her to be angered or annoyed by him, maybe even sad, but she wasn't. Now he knew that everything else before that was just an act.

After the sparks finally cooled down, he barely managed to get off her, throwing himself down to her right side. The Spark-Merge was exhausting.

They were gasping loudly, and Arcee turned to face him. He was looking at the stars gasping for more air as he was closing his spark chamber, so she closed hers too.

It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he collapsed before that. She thought that he is hurt for a moment, but then she felt that her spark was tickling and full of joy.

She smiled and turned around, finally managing to close her optics. She felt him putting his servo via her abdomen again, but this time, she liked it. She snuggled closer to him, and finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spark-Mates

Arcee woke up at the grassy floor. She was listening to birds that were singing. She didn't open her optics; the first thing she wanted to see was her new Spark-Mate. She turned around to face him, expecting him to put a servo at her. He didn't. She couldn't feel his body warmth, so she opened her optics, just to realize that no one was there.

-Where is that _Glitch_ again? –She asked and sat up, stretching.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone, so she stood up. She was circling first, trying to get an idea where he could be. And she got one. He liked places that were high and that contained a good view of the distance, like the cliff when he was remembering his fallen friend.

-A place like that… could be up there. –Arcee said and transformed into vehicle mode, rolling to the top of the hill.

And just like she thought, he was there. Servos crossed on his back, he was looking into the distance.

-What are you looking at? –She asked, even if she knew what he was looking at.

-I'm looking at the sunset. –He answered and she put her servo at her forehead.

-What is it? –He asked, finally looking at her.

-That's no sunset, you _Glitch head!_

He was looking at her weirdly.

-That's a sunrise.

-A sun… what?

-Sunrise. It's when the sun goes up.

-Ah… _Sonnenaufgang!_

She smiled, putting her servos at her hips.

-You know, there's a big difference between a sunset and a sunrise. A sunset is when the sun _sets _and a sunrise is when the sun _rises._

-Oh gee, why didn't I think of that? –He asked sarcastically.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him.

-Good morning to you too, _dear. _–He smirked.

She leaned her head at him, and they watched the sun how it rises. Birds were flying around and clouds were slowly moving. They completely lost sense of time, and time was passing. Arcee was finally feeling happy again. They kissed again, the sun shining at them as it was above them. But then, Knock Out sensed something in his spark, and it was definitely not coming from him.

-Arcee? –He silently asked, softy pushing her away- What is it?

-Nothing! –She immediately responded, without remembering that he's her Spark-Mate now.

He chuckled like a Decepticon.

-It's science time. –He said and Arcee rolled her optics- The Spark is a Transformer's soul and life force which resides within the chest and is protected by the Laser Core, the spherical shell that protects the Spark and connects it to the neural system, as you know.

-Do you have to…

-Yes. –He interrupted her before going on.

-Now, the actual structure of the Spark is oddly unique, consisting of a complex and organized lattice of plasma energy, discharging continuously in a stabilized cycle within a malleable solid plasma membrane. This structure can be free floating and self-contained, but it's extremely fragile and easily damaged…

-Are you done yet…?

-Why the hurry, _mademoiselle_? Now, to our real point…

Arcee put a servo at her forehead again.

-To merge one's own spark with another is to give their very own essence, binding themselves forever, even into death, to each other, forever inseparable binary sparks, the most sacred connection two Cybertronians could ever have with each other. And now… Spark-Melding…

Arcee started to laugh, and Knock Out looked weirdly at her.

-What is so funny? –He asked with a dull expression on his faceplates.

-You being extraordinary smart. –He frowned, but wasn't sad, this was a compliment. Well, maybe.

-I know about it… The moment… two sparks, two lives, truly become one… –She said silently and looked into his optics.

-So, if you know about it, why don't you just tell the truth?

She sat at the grass, followed by him.

-It is great that we are… one now, but… I'm afraid.

-Afraid? Of what?

-What is going to happen when the others find out? Imagine Ratchet… Imagine Ultra Magnus' face when he finds out… Or Bumblebee and Smokescreen!

-The only one whom I'm afraid of is Ratchet… He always hated me anyways.

-Oh, come on, he doesn't hate you… He just dislikes you.

-You're not helping, Cee… I can call you like that, right?

-Of course… Now you're more than family.

He smiled, but fear in his spark was rising.

-Hey… -he hugged her- Love will find a way…

-Maybe… -She whispered, but then he pushed her away, hands on her shoulders.

-Do we… have to tell them? –He asked and Arcee's optics widened.

-Of course! They are family… Besides, how could we fake hatred after all these things that happened?

-We could… I saw you're a good actress… -He said while looking into her optics and she smiled a little.

-You think it's easy to keep Smokescreen and Bumblebee away from you? If they see something, they come and try to talk you into it. If you don't want to say anything or do anything, they keep spying on you… And no matter how hard you try to keep them away from you, they'll never give up.

He was silent, and started to stroke her helmet.

-Arcee, what do you think?

She looked into his optics.

-Would you like me more with blue optics? Or do you prefer red? –He asked and she pushed him away, smiling.

-I'm trying to cheer you up, come on. –He said putting his servo onto hers, which was at the ground to lean herself onto it.

She didn't respond.

-Why are you afraid, Arcee? –He asked again when he realized that there is something else.

-Every Bot… who was with me… kind of… got offlined. –She looked at his servo gently stroking hers- And I… -she looked into his optics again- don't want to lose you too.

He widened his optics and remembered the time when he was sobbing for Breakdown at the rain.

_Arcee… It's my entire fault… I don't want to lose you too!_

He lowered his head.

Arcee felt that her spark was filling with even more fear, coming from him.

-Knock Out… Did I scare you? –She asked.

He was just silent.

-You're afraid of going offline, aren't you…? –She asked and stood up, but he took her servo like he was saying- _Don't go… yet._

She sat back again.

-I am afraid of going offline… but what if Airachnid got bored from scrapping your partners and goes directly on you…?

-You're concerned about me? –She asked and he smirked.

-Well… I could go offline too because of our Spark-Bond… -He tried to cover his concern about her, but she knew he meant _Yes._

She kissed him, but she soon pushed him away. Knock Out was confused, and then she hugged him, making him even more confused. Her head was at his chest plate, while Knock Out's hands were in the air, not touching anything.

-Promise that you won't leave me.

This sentence came out from the blue, and Knock Out was looking around while trying to think about it.

-But what if…

-Please… You're my last chance of being happy… -She said and he smiled widely.

-I'm a special one…

-Cliffjumper said that too… -She said, a tear sliding down her faceplate.

-Hey, third time's the charm. –He said but she was still down, so he tried another one.

-Arcee… if I go, you must keep on, but… I'll always be there, wherever you are. I'll help you and guide you, no matter if I'm online or not.

She shivered and he saw another tear on her faceplate.

-I'll never leave you. You can count on it.

She looked up so she could see him smiling at her, and then said –I don't even know if this is reality, or if it's just a dream…

He put his servos around her and looked into her optics again.

-It's beyond reality _and_ dreams… _my darling_… it's even beyond the sea. It's measureless, it is said that it has no end. But the sea can be explored and everything in it can be fully understood… but this can't, Arcee. As long as it exists in the universe… in our sparks… love will be indestructible… and it will always bind us together, no matter what. FOREVER.

When he realized what he just said, he felt ashamed. He knew this was his spark talking, not his processor.

-_Is this really the Knock Out I know…?_

-Don't say anything. –He purred, and she kissed him at his cheek.

Then, there was silence for a long time.

-But you have to admit; I know how to cheer someone up. –He said and leaned over for another kiss.

After they finished kissing, she leaned onto him again, looking into the distance. The sun was setting again; she didn't even realize they completely wasted the day.

-_Thank you, Breakdown. If it wasn't you, I would never feel these things… I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, you were right; I had to get into this situation. And I'm happy. I know you're here, somewhere… And I'll never forget you. Rest in peace, my big buddy. –_He was thinking while his optics were closed.

-Knock Out?

Knock Out quickly opened his optics.

-You miss him very much, don't you?

He chuckled.

-Yes… And I'm not ashamed to say it… not anymore.

Arcee hugged him again, closing her optics. The sun went down, and the moon was at the sky again.

-He had to mean something special to you, if you're always weeping for him.

-Indeed, he was a special one… Smaller processor, but big spark. Oh, and a maestro with the polisher.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Game

Arcee woke up. The first thing she saw were Knock Out's servos wrapped around her, preventing her from falling and warming her up in the night. The sun was already above them, shining brightly. He was still sleeping, although he was holding her tightly but carefully, so she assumed that he was protecting her the whole night.

-You sure care about me if you hold me like this the whole night. –She smiled.

He sighed loudly, and then he slowly opened his optics looking at her, smiling back.

-I assume that we're ready for heading out. –She said while he was still looking around, trying to recognize where he was.

-Don't tell me you're still sleepy. It should already be around twelve o' clock. –She said standing up, stretching.

-How do you know?

-When we were here at the Earth for the first time, we were playing guardians for human children, remember?

-Yes…

-My human partner was Jack, the one you first met when you were racing the humans. –She smirked.

-I know… -He said while remembering his favorite scene with him before Ratchet came to ruin it.

_-Say ahhh…_

-He taught me that when the sun is right above you, it's 12 o' clock.

Knock Out was staring at her in disbelief.

-When it's about Cybertronian technology and medicine, you're a genius, but when it's about humans and Earth, you're just a complete _flop._

-Well… I carefully pick… _my object of study_. –He said and smirked.

-You'll never change, right? –She asked as she knew what he meant.

-You're absolutely correct. –He said standing up, and then stretching.

-Move. –She said and took a step forward, only to be grabbed by him again.

-Couldn't we stay a little longer…?

-We're on a mission, _Fabulous_, now keep moving.

-We already discovered a spider building a web… We are done.

-No, we're not. You can't just give up on a given mission…

-You'll never change too, right? –He asked, smirking.

-A hundred percent. –She said smirking back.

-Just another day… -He started to beg, and Arcee rolled her optics.

-No.

-Come on… -he leaned over for a kiss, but was pushed away.

-We won't tell… -He was trying.

-And live with two lies that spread into millions? No thanks.

-You… decided to act?

-Let's say I was… thinking about it and I decided to listen to you. –She smiled.

-Come on, move. –She kissed his cheek and walked away because she knew he wanted more.

-You call that a kiss? –He asked.

-I'll give you more… if you catch me! –She said, transformed, and rolled down the hill.

-Oh, you like playing games, don't you…? –He silently purred, narrowed his optics, transformed, and started to chase her.

He was chasing her for a cycle, over the rocky part and then up onto another hill, before he transformed back and jumped into the air. He grabbed Arcee who just transformed into robot mode again, hitting her at the floor.

-Seems like I'm the winner! –He said, but she still didn't give up. They were holding each other's hands and pushing them against themselves. They were on top of a leveled part of the big hill, but they didn't mind. Down the hill was the forest in which he was to think about them and their future… although he was thinking about the past and Breakdown again.

He leaned closer to kiss her, but she was still playing their little game- An inch closer and I'll send us down the hill.

He looked down, realizing how big the hill was.

-…You wouldn't… -He smirked.

-Don't be so sure, _Speedster._

He looked down again, than back to her.

-I know you won't. –He said and leaned closer, while she was waiting for him to get even closer. When their lips nearly met, she rolled them at the left side, and they started to roll down the hill.

Arcee was surprised that he wasn't screaming or complaining about his paint job that was just getting brown from mixing red and green.

They were rolling and rolling, until they slammed against a tree.

They weren't hurt; Arcee was on top of him while he landed at soft grass. When they looked around they saw they were in the forest. No light was getting into it, it was completely dark.

Arcee was smirking at him while his optics were narrowed, but he was still smiling. He wasn't angry; Arcee would feel it if he would be.

He tried to stand up, but when he swiftly straightened himself, his head hit a big, thick branch. Arcee put her servo at her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, and Knock Out showed his dental plates in a smile again.

-_Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten_. –He said and made them roll again, so that he could be on top.

-Wait… I ran out of ideas. –He said when they stopped rolling, stroking his chin.

He grabbed her servos with his hands, so that she couldn't escape.

-But you're mine now, anyways. -His servo released hers but got onto her spark chamber instead. Then he lifted it up to show her his claw pointing at her spark chamber like Starscream was pointing his claw at him before ruining his perfect finish. She raised an optic ridge while still smiling, wondering what he is going to do.

He licked his claw and slid it across her spark chamber. She was somehow amused by this, it tickled her from the outside and inside, so she giggled.

He smiled when hearing her giggle, because it was his first time to hear her giggle.

-Aw… You have such a cute voice when you giggle… -He was teasing because he knew that she didn't like it when he would call her cute- Really.

She looked at him angrily first because she didn't want to admit defeat, but then she smirked.

-Say, are you ticklish? –She asked and his smirk went away for a moment.

-N-No… -He tried to lie, but he couldn't really hide it.

She lifted her free servo up. He was staring at her servo while it was coming nearer to his face. She reached his faceplate, stroking it a little, making him flinch.

-I think I got it. –She said and her servo got behind his ear.

-Scrap. –He stated and she started to tickle.

He suddenly burst into laughter.

-S-Stop! I-I'm not getting enough air anymore! Ahahaha… Hahahaha! P-Please… Stop it! –He was begging but she wasn't even thinking about it, she just started to tickle him with both of her servos then, loudly laughing.

-Come on… You win! I… g-g-give up! J-Just… Stop! Ahahaha! Please! Hahahahahahaha! Don't make me suffer like that! I'm your Spark-Mate! –He was still begging and she finally stopped.

He was gasping, still laughing a little.

-Gave up? –She asked, and he suddenly grabbed her servos again.

-You know the answer. –They started to roll again, still laughing.

After a few seconds they stopped, and Knock Out was at the top again.

-Why lie… -He started- if we could just… run away…

-Run away? –She asked.

-You know, break away…

-What? Knock Out! We couldn't…

-Oh… we could… -He smirked again.

-No, don't even think about it! We're in a war!

-Yes, we are! But what if something happens to us? Our life together has just started… I wouldn't like you or me to die now.

-Don't, Knock Out. Yes, maybe it _would _be nice, but… leaving our family while the Decepticons are destroying planets around us…?

-We wouldn't leave forever… -Knock Out shrugged his shoulders- We would say that we were kidnapped… Just for a few months.

-No.

-Ah, come now…

-No means no.

-Not always… -He was smiling, and her smile went away.

-We need time for ourselves… this will be over soon. Things will get back to normal, slaughtering Vehicons and running away from explosions. We could live a happy life… without all the things that are blocking us...

She smiled a little.

-Imagine… we are standing on a cliff covered with flowers… a little breeze is picking up petals and is playing with them… in the distance you can see the sea… blue, deep, mysterious. Sunset. You and I holding hands, coming closer to each other… The sunlight bathing us…

She was still smiling while she was imagining it.

-You think I'm going to accept another idea of you? You've already got the faking thing.

-I know… But it was worth of a try. –He said, and she smiled widely, showing her dental plates.

-I love your smile. –He said after some time, and cutely smirked.

-I love your smirk. –She said.

-I love your _lovely features_. –He said as he was coming closer.

-I love your shiny paint job… -She said by looking at his paint, which was somehow still remarkable.

-I love your color… It is complimenting mine. –He was now a few inches away from her.

-I love your optics… the way they are. –She said and he was about to kiss her, but Arcee got a call.

-Wait up. –She said, pushing him away a little. Knock Out frowned.

-_Arcee? You copy? _–A familiar voice asked.

-Oh, Smokescreen! Yes, I copy.

_-Smokescreen. Of course. Who else could it be?-_He was thinking while frowning. He remembered Arcee's words again.

_And no matter how hard you try to keep them away from you, they'll never give up._

-_Is Knock Out here somewhere too? –_He asked.

-Yeah… he is. –She looked into Knock Out's optics while he was still on top of her.

_-Wow, respect Arcee. You managed NOT to offline him when you were on a mission alone with him. That is quite impressive._

-Thank you.

_-Inform him that Ratchet is going to bridge you two back in five minutes._

-What? Smokescreen, we aren't done yet… and we still have time…

-_Nobody's done yet… But we found something pretty interesting… We don't really have time for explanations… -_he suddenly whispered- _Ultra Magnus is staring at me… -_then he started to talk normally again- _I have to go, you have five minutes. Smokescreen over._

-Wait, Smokescreen. Smokescreen? Scrap. –Arcee said.

-What is it?

-Seems like we have to get back… -She said and his optics widened.

…

The green portal opened.

-Guess this is it with our "honey moon". –He smiled, but he saw and felt that Arcee was sad.

-You know we'll still see each other, right? –He asked.

-Yes. We'll see each other and fight every time we do that.

-Hey, the next time we'll get a mission; we'll just blow it and have time for ourselves.

-Like that's going to be that easy…

-Everything will be fine, you will see.

-And what if our fights get real? What if we get used to it and just fight all the time?

-No way. Know this, _Sweetspark_, every time I'll say something bad to you while they are going to look at us, I'll be faking. There is no need for concerning about it.

She nodded his head, and then kissed him passionately, before they separated again.

Arcee went into the Ground Bridge first.

-_I am the lucky mech who got you… -_he remembered his "good bye" words to her, smiling widely.

Then he entered the portal too, still smiling while walking.

Now they were between dream and reality, but in the same time they were beyond dream and reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home, sweet home

Ultra Magnus was standing straight, looking into the portal as no one was coming through it. After some time, he finally turned his sight off the Bridge, turning his sight at Ratchet who was working on his computer again.

-Are you sure the coordinates are correct, Ratchet? –He asked, looking serious as always.

-Yes. Well, Smokescreen contacted them so I learned their current position.

Then, Ultra Magnus turned around, facing Smokescreen. Smokescreen widened his optics and smiled widely, while Ultra Magnus was preparing to say something to him. But then, Arcee wandered through the portal, so Magnus turned around.

-Where have you been? –Smokescreen asked and everyone looked at her.

-Ultra Magnus wanted to have one of his speeches again… -Smokescreen whispered to her.

-I… I was just… -She tried to lie, but the expressions on their faceplates were keeping her from lying.

-Technical difficulties. –Knock Out said and leaned onto the wall with a cocky smile on his faceplates.

-You're late. –Ultra Magnus said while looking at Knock Out- But we don't have any time for better explanations anyways. Smokescreen, Bulkhead, step forward.

Smokescreen was surprised at first, but he didn't protest. He stepped into the middle of the room, and Bulkhead got right next to him.

-As you know, Bulkhead and I went on a mission to travel around Cybertron and to find some clues about the start of the war. We did so… But we didn't travel _all_ around Cybertron…. We traveled to Kaon first, hoping to find something there… And we did.

Bulkhead reached the table where it was lying, and swept it up for everyone to see.

Everyone looked at it with surprised-loking optics, until Bumblebee suddenly asked –And… what is that thing?

Smokescreen's and Bulkhead's optics met for a second, and then their sights went back to the others.

-We… weren't really sure… but it looked like a Decepticon plan… although it was… somehow coded. –Bulkhead said.

-Coded? –Arcee asked while looking at the two Bots that were standing in front of them all.

-Yes… we had no clue about the strange inscriptions that were visible on it. –Bulkhead said.

-But luckily, -Smokescreen continued- we managed to contact Ratchet, although he said he wouldn't answer if someone wanted to contact him. We explained everything to him, and he bridged himself back, and then he bridges us back. He said he'll take it. While he was deciphering the code, I was doing serious work…- He was talking.

-And by that he means doing absolutely nothing- Ratchet whispered to the group, and everybody smiled, while Bumblebee started to laugh loudly.

-What is it, soldier? –Magnus asked and Bumblebee put his servos onto his mouth.

Ultra Magnus saw he stopped, so he looked at the two Bots again.

-Anyways… -Smokescreen continued with an unexpressed face- He was studying it the whole day.

-I was doing serious cleaning then. –Bulkhead said and straightened himself like he was proud of himself.

-And by that he means sleeping on my working table. –Ratchet said as Bumblebee burst into laughter again.

Ultra Magnus looked at him reproachfully.

-Sorry. –Bumblebee silently stated.

Then, he returned his sight at the two Bots again.

-What was it saying? –Ultra Magnus asked and Smokescreen's and Bulkhead's optics met again.

-Well… -Bulkhead looked at Ratchet and Ratchet rolled his optics.

_-They never remember anything. –_He stepped forward.

-It was saying that their main objective was raising the Decepticons to a higher place again; followed by taking over Cybertron by destroying all the bases they see, hoping to destroy us, of course. Then they'll take over Cybertron, Cybertron's moons, Earth and other planets in the Earth's Solar System.

-Milky Way, if you'd please. –Knock Out said, and Ratchet looked at him, narrowing his optics.

-Anything else? –Knock Out asked like he wasn't interested in it at all.

-No. That's it.

-So, the same old plan… -He sighed and Ratchet wanted to hit him, but Bulkhead put a servo at his shoulder to calm him down.

-Ultra Magnus. –Ratchet stated and Ultra Magnus looked at him.

-Are we going to believe those inscriptions or not?

-We don't have any choice. Even if it's a trap, we cannot afford to give up and watch this planet getting dark again. Cybertronians heard of the war and escaped again, in search for a distant and secured planet. I won't let the Decepticons be on top again. –He walked out of the room, and everybody was looking at him.

-Another mission…? –Wheeljack asked Bulkhead.

-Seems like it, Jackie. And we just got back here!

-Well, at least there'll be some action again. –Wheeljack said and punched Bulkhead's shoulder.

They started to laugh.

-I'm going to the main room. Come when you're ready. –Ratchet said and walked away.

-Well, I don't want to go on another mission, at least not with HER again. –Knock Out stated and Arcee narrowed her optics at him, while the others were looking at them.

-Like I was happy to be on that mission with you, you _jerkaft_! –She stated and he showed his dental plates in anger.

-Watch your mouth _mademoiselle_; I'm a doctor and I'm not afraid to use my tools.

-I hope you get scrapped in this war! –Arcee stated loudly, pointing her index finger at him.

-Ditto. –He said, narrowing his optics, smirking a little.

-I… guess I have to go… -Smokescreen said and waved his hand to let the others know that they should leave them alone too. They all marched out of the room, looking back at their fight as they were still complaining about each other- behavior, intelligence, paint job, hate, and ignorance. Both of them were frowning at each other, and Bumblebee stayed and wanted to stop the fight as he was mad at Knock Out, but Smokescreen pushed him out of the room.

-You're an idiot! I hate you! –They heard Arcee shouting loudly, so they speeded up.

When the hallway emptied, Knock Out smiled again and half-closed his optics to show that he was really faking.

-Finally. I thought they won't buy it. –He said and she smiled.

-Come, we should go too. –She said and took his servo, walking through the hallway while still holding it.

Then, her head started to hurt, and she got a little dizzy, but didn't want to show it. Knock Out is her Spark-Mate so he should be feeling it too, and he wasn't looking like he's feeling pain, so she refused to tell him or ask him as he was looking out of the windows, smiling.

…

The rest of the Autobots was already there, and they were waiting for them again. Knock Out came first, leaning onto the wall right next to Bulkhead, and Arcee went right next to Knock Out, as there was no space anymore. Ratchet was at the monitor again, typing.

-Done with your technical difficulties? –Bumblebee asked arrogantly turning away from them, and Knock Out frowned showing his dents again.

Arcee nodded her head, and it hurt again. As she put a servo at her head, Knock Out looked at her and tilted his head.

-Are you all right, Cee? –Bulkhead asked as he saw the femme tightly closing her optics.

-I'm fine, nothing to worry.

Bulkhead looked at Ratchet's monitor again.

-You sure? –Knock Out asked silently, optics aligned at hers.

-Yes, just a little headache. –She lied.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ratchet, and Bulkhead went away from them to get a better view on the devices that Ratchet was holding, leaving the secret mates alone.

-So, I managed to decipher the code with… -Ratchet started to explain and Arcee's spark started to beat fast and her head started to explode. She writhed in pain.

-I… I think something's wrong with me… -She finally whispered and the red mech looked at her, optics looking like he was caring a lot. He was, and she felt it in her spark.

-Didn't you say that it's just a little headache? –He asked even quieter.

-And you believed me? I'm writhing from pain and you think that I'm OK? Wait… don't you feel it too?

-No, I'm perfectly fine.

She straightened herself, and he thought that the pain was gone… or that it was at least decreasing.

It wasn't.

-Then I took this and… -Ratchet was still explaining, and everybody except Arcee was paying attention to what he was saying; they were opening their optics widely and smiling at his wisdom about deciphering codes. Arcee wanted to cry from the pain as it was spreading through her whole body, the headache getting worse, her spark pulsing faster. She was starting to get dizzy again.

Knock Out was looking at her with peripheral vision.

-So I connected it to the computer, slowly analyzing each little detail of it, then slowly… -Ratchet wasn't to stop.

Arcee's vision blurred and her legs stopped working, so she started to fall. She felt that something protected her from falling, and the pain was slowly decreasing. She opened her optics and saw a red mech holding her with just one servo, while her servos were via his. She was standing on her tiptoes of just one leg. She looked up to see his face. He was slightly smiling, optics looking into hers.

Arcee didn't smile back; she put her right servo under her head and leaned on it, still looking at him.

The others were looking at them with widely opened optics, not sure what they are seeing right now.

-Did he actually prevent her from falling? –Smokescreen asked silently, putting his hand next to his mouth, so that the two Bots couldn't see him.

-I am as amazed as you are. –Wheeljack stated loudly and Knock Out looked at the others, feeling embarrassed.

He helped her get back at her feet while everyone while the others were still looking at him with surprise. Only Ultra Magnus was as serious looking as always.

-What…? Never seen a mech preventing his fellow from falling? Something's wrong with her! –He stated to defend himself.

-Arcee, aren't you feeling well? –Ratchet asked and she shook her head.

-I'm better now… although I still feel pain… But it's just a regular headache, nothing more, nothing less. I guess I'm just a little worn out…

-Go rest into my lab. –Ratchet said and she nodded her head, walking away.

-Can I look after her? –Bumblebee suddenly asked and Ratchet turned to see him.

-Fine, but first she needs a rest.

Bumblebee happily nodded his head and Knock Out rolled his optics. Arcee heard that Bumblebee wanted to visit her, but she didn't want anyone to visit her; she wanted to be alone. She got into the lab, and sat onto the medical berth.

-I will think about your destinations, and then decide. I'll let you know tomorrow. You are free. For now. –Ultra Magnus said and walked away again, leaving them alone.

Everyone started to chat loudly, and Ratchet was frowning because he couldn't concentrate while he was still working on the code.

-Could you please leave so I can get some work done?! –He asked loudly, and they all went quiet. Then they marched out of the room.

-Grumpy as always. –Wheeljack stated and Bulkhead laughed, giving him a bro-fist.

-I think Bee really has feelings for Cee. –Smokescreen said to Knock Out while looking at Bumblebee who was already at the exit of the hallway- Hey, Bee, and Cee! Their nicknames suit each other! Could be a great pairing name, don't you think? CeeBee… or no, wait, BeeCee!

Knock Out frowned again.

-Yeah, whatever…

Smokescreen tilted his head, looking like he was wondering about his reaction. As Knock Out realized that Smokescreen was looking at him weirdly, he smiled.

-I just don't understand why anyone would like her in the first place.

-I don't know… Maybe because of her behavior… because of her strength… because of her endurance… because of her appearance… because of her features… because of her attitude…

-All right! I get it. –Knock Out hissed and Smokescreen stopped bothering him, but he was still walking alongside him.

…

Hours were passing quickly, and Arcee's head was still exploding. She wanted to stand up, but the pain strengthened and kept her from standing up. Her spark was hurting like something was stabbing it. Her head was producing high-pitched sounds in her audios, and she fell onto the birth while writhing. She clenched her dental plates as the pain was getting worse and worse. She was sure it would stop; but it didn't. As her head was exploding, her processor was blocked, and she couldn't think about other things than the pain anymore. It hurt so much that she was scratching the berth with her claws, leaving marks on it. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to bring panic.

-_Where the pit is Bumblebee?! –_She was thinking while the pain was spreading through her body, her spark pulsing even faster than before.

-_Something is definitely wrong… There's no mistake! But I don't want the whole group to be here… I just need one or two of them… -_She was thinking while her processor was slowly unblocking, making her dizzy.

-_I'm dying here and my Spark-Mate doesn't even know it! Like our bond isn't even working… Wait, our Spark-Bond! - _She suddenly remembered and tried to concentrate.

…

Knock Out was racing Smokescreen in that time.

-Still not giving up? –Knock Out asked as Smokescreen couldn't reach him –Yes, I know I'm too fast for you.

-Keep dreaming you _Glitch_. –He stated and speeded up trying to overtake him, but Knock Out blocked it by moving in front of him.

-Give up; you can't keep up with ME! –Knock Out was bragging and teasing him.

-I never give up… when you're in the game! –Smokescreen said reaching him, but still not overtaking him.

-Still playing? You're just making your life harder. –Knock Out kept teasing him.

Smokescreen was a few of inches ahead of him now.

-They don't call me Smokescreen for nothing! –Smokescreen stated, finally pissing Knock Out off.

Knock Out speeded up, overtook him with no problems, and was soon a few meters away from him.

-They don't call me Knock Out for nothing either! –Knock Out started to brag again- Remember how I knocked Starscream out…? Oh, wait, you weren't there.

Smokescreen was just silent.

-And why weren't you there, _Smokey?_

He was still silent.

-That's right. You were stuck in the wall. And who did that to you? –He rudely asked while taking a sharp curve.

-All right, we get the point! –Smokescreen angrily said.

Knock Out chuckled.

As time was passing, he saw that he isn't moving any faster anymore, and he wasn't even _trying_ to overtake him anymore.

-_This was an easy victory. –_The red mech thought.

-Why don't we make this more interesting? –He heard a voice in the back.

Smokescreen transformed, so he transformed back too.

-What do you mean with… _more interesting_? –He asked, smirking because he liked the idea.

-Isn't this a bit… too easy? Wouldn't it be better if we just go somewhere harder…? With obstacles and stuff?

-And where would that be? –He asked while still smirking.

-I don't know… Energon Forest, maybe? –He asked and Knock Out widened his optics for a moment, realizing that he was there when he found Arcee lying at the ground.

-Or are you scared of being defeated? –Smokescreen teased him again.

-Keep dreaming. –Knock Out said- I'd beat you in sleep.

Smokescreen smirked- Exactly, in your dreams.

Knock Out started to like the blue mech.

-You lead, I'll foll- He suddenly stopped and put a hand on his head.

-Knock Out? –Smokescreen asked while looking at the smaller mech who was writhing like he was in pain.

Knock Out felt sudden pain striking his spark, but it disappeared soon, and he heard a voice talking in his head.

_-Knock Out… I don't know where you are, I don't even know if you can hear me… But if you can, please, come to me. I need you Knock Out… the pain is killing me. Please, hurry!_

-Arcee? –He asked because he recognized the voice right away.

-No… Smokescreen. –Smokescreen said while looking weirdly at him.

Knock Out looked into his optics and narrowed his.

-I have to go. –He said.

-Wha-What? But you said you wanted to go…

-Maybe next time, I forgot something. –He said, transformed, and drove away from him.

Smokescreen was looking at him leaving, tilting his head.

-OK… That was weird. –He said after some time.

-_I'll be right there, Sweetspark. Just keep on. –_He used the Spark-Bond to send a message.

…

She was lying on the berth, clenching her hands into fists from pain, staring at the door jamb where he would appear. And so he did.

His spark bounced up when he saw her writhing in pain, and he bit his lower lip, coming to her.

-Why didn't you tell me the pain was _that _strong? –He said, kneeling down.

-I didn't want you to know, you'd care too much.

-Well, I'm already caring too much, so your plan didn't really work out. –He softly smiled, stroking her helmet.

Then he looked around, remembering the yellow mech he started to dislike.

-Where is Bumblebee? –He asked.

-I don't know. He didn't show up.

They were silent for a cycle.

-So… how did you get here so that Ratchet didn't stop you? –She managed to smile and the pain was slowly reducing.

-Seems like he was too busy to even realize that it was me. I came in and said that I'm going to watch for you now, and he just nodded his head while looking onto something over the microscope… So I just went into the lab.

She nodded her head, looking into his bright red optics. He put his servo at her forehead.

-You're overheating, Arcee.

She nodded her head.

He removed his servo from her forehead, smiling.

-But I would feel if you'd be dying, so… You'll be fine. You want me to check you up?

-No… You just said that I'll be fine, why would I want you to check me up? –She asked, smiling.

He smirked and raised an optic ridge.

-Close your optics and go to recharge. You'll feel better tomorrow. –He said and stood up.

She nodded her head again and he walked over to the door jamb, turning around to see her once again.

-I've got to go now… Before Ratchet finds out that I'm here with you.

-And we don't want that, do we? -She teased.

-Just close your optics and dream of… me. –He saw her smiling and turned around again, walking away.

When he was gone, she was still waiting a little before she stood up. The dizziness started again, but she didn't mind.

She powered the computer on and took some cables from the angle, bringing them to the berth.

-I saw Ratchet doing this a thousand times, I should know the process. –She said as she lied at the birth and cabled and connected herself to the medical devices that should scan her from top to bottom.

She didn't want anyone to check her up; she wanted to do it by herself.

The computer scanned her and the devices went on, bringing data all over the monitor. She removed the cables and put them back into the angle, and then she went to read the data.

Her optics opened widely when she discovered the problem.

-This can't be… please… let it be an error… -She was talking to herself.

-Scrap. –She stated when she discovered that it was no error.

She erased her data and powered the devices off, and then she lied onto the berth once again.

-What am I going to do now…? –She curled up. She didn't even try to close her optics; she already knew that she won't be able to sleep the whole night. And it was so.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ignorance… isn't bliss

The sun shone through the window and she realized that it was already morning. She sat up, still thinking about her discovery last night.

-_What am I going to tell Knock Out now? What will his reaction be…? _

She crossed her servos.

-_The weird thing is that it's not Airachnid's fault this time. It's all his fault… and mine._

She slowly stood up, realizing that there was no dizziness anymore.

_-At least something. –_She slightly smiled, but her smile disappeared as she was scared.

She walked slowly, but with every step she made, she felt better, stronger.

…

Ultra Magnus was in the middle of the room, looking at Ratchet's monitor. It was full of data that was just keeping coming, and it seemed like there would be no end of it.

-I just can't locate their current position! It's like there are thousands of them… -Ratchet stated while Ultra Magnus was staring into the monitor.

-It doesn't have to be… Maybe they put energy signals all around so that we couldn't locate the ship. –He stated- We have to rescue him.

-I can't even locate the base. I tried everything, I even sent a Flyer Vehicon because I thought that they wouldn't damage their troops…

-And?

-They shot him down immediately. –Ratchet lowered his head.

-Ratchet, that's a waste of Vehicons. –Knock Out stated and Ratchet looked angrily at him, so Knock Out showed a goofy smile at his faceplates.

-It's fine, Ratchet. I will try to locate their ship, but you have to keep trying to locate their base.

-I will. –Ratchet nodded his head.

Then, Arcee came in, still limping.

-Cee! –Bulkhead called her and ran over to her, lifted her up and hugged her.

The others slowly approached her, looking at the green Bot who was squeezing the poor femme. They were all smiling to see her back at feet. Well, in air.

-I missed you too, Bulkhead. –She managed to say something even though he was squeezing her and leaving her with no air by doing that.

-Bulkhead, release her! –Ratchet commanded- She's maybe feeling better today, but she's still weak!

Bulkhead released her.

-Oh, sorry. –Bulkhead apologized while still smiling.

-Ultra Magnus, when does the mission start? –Ratchet asked as the Bots went silent.

-As soon as I locate the ship. We'll need everyone to help, not just seven of us.

-_Seven…? _–Arcee thought while looking around to see that one member was missing.

-Where is Bumblebee? –She asked and Ultra Magnus turned around.

-We found out that he was kidnapped by the Decepticons, so we were tracking his energy signal. The ship had a clearer signal, so we switched on it to track it. But it seems that the ship was built in three pieces, and they split up. We are currently tracking all three, but they seemingly have a scientist on the ship so the energy signals went into more and more, reaching a quite big number of signals. We were trying to locate the real one… but we failed.

Arcee nodded her head, looking a little concerned about the yellow mech. She suddenly felt jealousy in her spark, which was definitely coming from the only Bot who wasn't close to her. He was looking into her optics to see her expression. She smiled widely in his direction and felt that the jealousy disappeared, and he smiled back for a second.

-Today, I will address you by your mission, as soon as I find the real ship. So for now, you're free from any work. –Ultra Magnus said and walked out of the base, and everybody except Ratchet followed him. There, they all separated.

Ultra Magnus was already gone. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were walking together, laughing and talking. They were followed by Smokescreen, who seemingly had nothing better to do. Knock Out was walking slowly, far away from the three. Arcee was silently following, not knowing what to do.

When the three came out of his sight, he turned around to see Arcee.

-What is it? –He asked, and Arcee froze immediately.

As she wasn't saying anything, he smiled and walked over to her.

-We're Spark-Mates, forgot? I can feel your fear.

She turned around, away from him, and he rolled his optics, smiling.

-Why are you so stubborn? You can tell me everything.

-I can, but I don't want to.

-You'll feel better… -He said while his servos were sneaking around her abdomen.

She turned around, seeing that he was just a few inches away from her. She narrowed her optics, but he was still just smiling.

-Back off.

He shook his head without saying a word.

-You're insufferable. –She stated.

-That's why you love me. –He said and smirked.

-Ignorance is bliss, Knock Out.

-For me, it's a nightmare.

-I don't want to tell you… at least yet.

-But you'll be feeling better… You'll be relieved…

-It will only make us feel worse.

-_Us?-_He asked and she lowered her head, and after a few seconds she pushed him away, without saying a word.

-Where are you going? –He asked, but she didn't stop.

-Away from you. _Far_ away from you. –She answered without turning around, and she felt anger in her spark, which was coming from him.

-Arcee, wait! –He commanded, but then she transformed into her vehicle mode and drove away from him.

-Fine. –He said and angrily turned around, and started to rush.

-_You try to help, and she reacts like this. Drives away. Leaves you… I wouldn't even be surprised if she just abandons me one day, although she is my Spark-Mate… -_He was thinking while quickly walking.

Then he looked into the distance, and saw Smokescreen waiting for him.

-_Great. Keeps getting better. –_He evilly smirked, although he was sad and angry.

-Why were you walking so slowly? –Smokescreen asked and smiled.

-Thinking. –Knock Out sighed.

-Thinking?

-Problem? –Knock Out looked angry while asking that and his smirk got away from his face.

-No… It's just that it's weird to see you care, that's all.

-Care? Me? What are you talking about? –He smiled falsely.

-Um… nothing. –Smokescreen said and they started to walk again. They were walking without a word for a long time, while Smokescreen was looking weirdly at him. Knock Out was looking down, looking sad, like he's hurt, emotionally.

-Why are you so sad? –He asked, and Knock Out raised his head, smiling so that he won't think he's sad.

-Am not… Just severe. –He smirked again.

-You look sad to me…

-Who are you, my SPARK-MATE?! –Knock Out angrily asked.

-N-No… I just…

-I already know.

-Right… Hey, wanna go for a drive? –Smokescreen asked because he was bored.

Knock Out lowered his head again, looking like he was thinking.

_-Why doesn't she want to tell me about it? I'm her Spark-Mate! We should know everything about ourselves! I hate it when I don't know something I'm involved into!_

He suddenly stopped walking.

-Knock Out?

-Sorry Smokey, I can't right now. –He said turning around- Maybe next time.

Smokescreen was surprised.

_-He didn't accept my challenge? This is too weird. Let's try something._

_-_Hey, Doc!

-What? –He asked, turning his head around to see him.

-Your paint job is scratched.

-Great. –He said, transformed, and rolled out.

Smokescreen was looking at him while he was slowly disappearing in the distance just like the last time he cancelled a challenge. After some time he shook his head.

-What just happened?

…

-I knew you'd be here, Arcee. –Knock Out leaned at the door jamb while looking at her as she was leaning at the wall, servos crossed, head lowered.

-You'll have to tell me sooner or later, if I'm involved into it. –He said while approaching her.

-I know. –She sighed.

-So? –He asked while standing right in front of her- What is it?

-Nothing.

-It is something if you're so eager NOT to tell it. –He said, leaning closer to her.

-It is something that I don't wish to tell you! –She shouted, making him frown in anger.

-We are Spark-Mates, Arcee! Partners for life! We are supposed to tell each other everything!

-It's not that I wanted you to Spark-Meld with me… You started.

-Well, someone had to. –He hissed.

She rolled her optics.

-I am a part of you Arcee!

She refused to look into his optics; she was looking at the ground, biting her lower lip.

-I fully consecrate to you, and all I get is _this_? –He asked, his optics slowly narrowing.

She was silent, still looking at the ground.

-I give you my love, and you just throw it away…? –He said, and her spark was filling up with sadness and anger coming from him.

-I don't throw it away! –She yelled.

-Then tell me what's bothering you!

-You! –She angrily stated and pushed him away.

He didn't want to argue back, so he just said –Tell me.

-I… can't.

Ultra Magnus stepped into the room, seeing the two fellow Bots fighting. He quickly stepped back, but was still looking at them. Spying on them.

-You can't? –He angrily asked, approaching her again.

-That's right, I can't.

He chuckled like a Decepticon again.

-So you can destroy multiple Vehicons at once… You can save my life… You can save the whole Earth… Protect your human partner… Always be brave and keep on no matter what… You can do all of this and even more things… But you can't tell me one simple thing!?

-It's not a simple thing, and you should know it!

He turned away from her to calm himself down, sighing.

-I should. But you don't want to tell me.

-You're such a _slagger_!

-Well you… -He heard a noise and looked at his right, immediately freezing.

She raised an optic ridge and looked into the direction he was looking, seeing Ultra Magnus standing in front of their optics.

-Ultra Magnus… sir… we were just… -She tried to explain as she saw that Knock Out was still frozen.

-Arguing. I know. –He said- I located the ship. Go get the others. –He said, and Arcee straightened, putting a servo on her forehead to show that she understood.

Magnus opened the Ground Bridge, and she tapped Knock Out to thaw him up.

The two transformed and rolled out, leaving Ultra Magnus alone.

_-I'm not sure what that was…But there is something strange about them. –_He was thinking, narrowing his optics.

…

Everyone gathered around Ultra Magnus as he was standing in the center.

-I finally located the ship. We are ready to go at the mission.

He looked at the soldiers who were standing straight, picking one of them.

-Smokescreen.

-M-Me?

-Yes. You will go to the ship and rescue Bumblebee. You are allowed to choose any weapon that might come in handy.

Smokescreen nodded his head.

-Wheeljack, Bulkhead, you'll take a ship of ours and fly into space. All you need to do is protect Cybertron from Decepticon ships and…

-All right! –Wheeljack shouted and gave Bulkhead a hi-five, soon realizing that Ultra Magnus is looking at them weirdly, so they put their servos back where they were before hi-fiving.

He was looking at Wheeljack with narrowed optics for some time, and then he continued- And you will have to block the way to Earth's galaxy…

-The Milky Way. –Knock Out said and smiled widely.

-The Milky Way, providing peace and freedom to the planet. Understood?

-Yes, sir! –Bulkhead said.

-I and Ratchet will stay here to locate the base and bridge you if it'll be needed.

-Knock Out- he continued by looking at him- you said you know Airachnid's current location.

Arcee couldn't remember him to say something about the encounter with Airachnid, but he probably did when she was lying at the berth in Ratchet's lab, trying to explain. But he couldn't know the real problem…

-Yes. I've been tracking her signal from the time we met. When I took her down when she wanted to flee, I insensibly inserted a chip into her. By doing this, I now know the exact position of her.

-Good. You'll go back to Earth then. There you'll wait for Smokescreen and Bumblebee to return, so you can attack her all together.

-Excuse me, sir. –Smokescreen said and Ultra Magnus looked at him.

-How can you be so sure that I'll return with Bumblebee?

-Our weapons are tested and are in the best state they could be, they are perfectly working and easy to use… And… I see great potential in you, soldier. – Ultra Magnus said and Smokescreen smiled widely. To be praised by Ultra Magnus was something special, and to praise Smokescreen… it meant that he truly deserved it.

-You need more backup to defeat such a big army, Knock Out. That's why you'll have to wait for the two of them.

-Understood. –Knock Out smirked.

Arcee was hoping she wouldn't go on a mission, especially not with Knock Out. But she already knew that he'll put her in his team again.

-Arcee is going with you too, since she was already there.

- I know. –He said while looking at Arcee with cute-looking optics. It seemed like he already forgave her, but she didn't look back. She was afraid, and was sure he was feeling her fear right now. Seeing that she didn't return the smile, he narrowed his optics and lowered his optic ridges. After a second, he looked down at the floor.

-That's it. Assemble here in a megacycle. –He said and went out of the room.

Everyone started to chat loudly, just Arcee was silent. Smokescreen was bragging about being praised by Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack responded negative on that.

Arcee's dizziness came again, and she silently rushed out of the room.

Knock Out saw that and sneaked out too, and nobody even noticed that they weren't there anymore.

…

-Arcee? –He asked when he saw her being leaned onto a concrete fence that was separating the base from the rest of the city. Her servos were via it, and her head was lowered.

-Are you alright? –He asked as she wasn't responding to his call.

-Hey… Arcee…?

-No, I'm not alright. I'm feeling terrible.

-Are you feeling the pain again? –He asked with a concerned voice.

She shook her head.

-Not really…

-Is it… because of my behavior earlier? –He asked and lowered his optic ridges again.

-Not really…

She felt his servos wrapping around her waist, and she straightened. He pulled her closer to himself, warming up her already cold body. She shivered in delight and he smiled again as he knew that she forgave him too.

-It's because of the secret, am I right?

She nodded her head, while it was still lowered. Her spark started to beat faster as she was getting ready to say it to him.

-You can tell me everything, _dear._

- I know… It's just that I'm… afraid.

-Afraid? –He raised an optic ridge.

She was shivering because of the cold breeze, so he pulled her even closer to himself. He fondled her faceplates with his. His faceplates were soft, smooth and warm, and she smiled a little.

-Tell me… -He was still fondling her faceplate.

She turned around and he saw her wet optics.

-I'm afraid… -Her voice quivered and she snuggled up at his chest.

He began stroking her left faceplate with his left servo, looking sad, but still smiling.

Then he hugged her tightly, giving her warmth.

-Arcee… Your spark wants you to tell me the problem, I can feel it.

She left a tear slide down her left faceplate.

-Why are you crying…?

-I don't know… My emotions are going crazy lately…

-And the pain?

-It disappeared.

He was just holding his Spark-Mate for a moment, saying nothing.

-Why didn't I feel anything when you felt all the pain…? I could send you messages and see and hear your messages… Why couldn't I feel the pain then? What if we aren't Spark-Mates at all…? Is something wrong with me or what?

She didn't answer, but she snuggled her head at his chest, and looked up to meet his optics.

-You know… -He concluded.

She nodded her head and closed her optics.

-I love you, Knock Out. –She whispered.

He was glad to hear that, he wasn't afraid that she doesn't love him anymore. Hearing the sentence, he knew it was something big.

-I love you too. –He purred.

She freed herself from his servos, cupped his face and puuled him down a little.

-If you'd only know, Knock Out… The pain I'm feeling in my spark right now…

He smiled while looking into her beautiful blue optics that made his spark race again.

-I'm offering you to share everything with me, I _want _to feel your pain, don't you understand? I _want_ to.

-But it's impossible. –She said and her servos slid down Knock Out's face onto his shoulders.

-Tell me why.

-If I tell you… I don't know how you'd react… -Her voice was quivering as her optics were getting wet again.

-It can't be that bad… -He said while slightly smiling.

She smiled a little, and he leaned closer to her face.

-I'll tell you… if you promise that you won't reject me only because of that…

He cupped her face, closed his optics and gently kissed her. She closed her optics too, finally feeling a little better. They were kissing for a cycle, and then he pushed her away.

-I promise. –He said with half-opened optics.

She was looking into his optics for a while, and then she stated with a quivering voice –I'm sparked.

**To be continued…**

**Next part: Two in One**


End file.
